


My Keeper

by keeperofwords



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Ashlyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Defenders are omegas, F/F, Keepers are alphas, Omega Ali, Pair Bonding, US Women's Soccer National Team, alternative Universe-USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofwords/pseuds/keeperofwords
Summary: Alpha Ashlyn Harris has an opportunity of a lifetime. She has been added to the roster as keeper for the United States Soccer team. After presenting as an Omega at age twenty five, Ali Krieger just wants to keep  playing soccer professionally. Pia Sundhage and Jill Ellis just want to continue to build an improve the United States Women Soccer Team. The part of that winning strategy is the pair-bonding of players. The idea being bonded mates make for a stronger team and create the next generation of soccer players. Ashlyn  is ready to take on the job and all the responsibilities as an alpha and find her defender mate.  Ali just wants her life as a free, restriction free beta back and is desperately trying to hold onto what her life was as a successful beta midfielder in Germany. She feels her life is over. But after meeting Ashlyn Harris in a forced introduction, Is It? Or is her life just beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally new to this fandom but after being so inspired by such lovely writers in this genre I wanted to give it a whirl. Forgive me in that I am very recently been introduced to women's soccer, USWNT and the NWSL. I am loosely following the sport, positions and the is a complete AU story. Also, I am trying something different than the alpha/beta/ omega dynamics. While a lot notable players will be in this story it is primarily Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris story. This is my first story in this genre so please excuse any mistakes. Please feed the muse and let me know what you think.

Chapter One "Team Building "

Jill Ellis stood up from her desk chair and grabbed her USWST jacket from its back. The soccer coach slipped it on. The coach knew her fellow coach Pia Sundage’s work day was also about over. Ellis knew this was the best time of day for her to discuss the new keeper with the US head coach of the women’s soccer team. Pia had mentioned to her a few days ago of a new keeper for the national team was reporting to training facility. Jill wanted to talk to Pia about the new alpha goal keeper. Ellis felt it was important to be on the same page about how the rookie integrated onto the team. The process of maintaining a winning highly successful best of the team of alphas, betas and omega’s working as a unit took time and attention. Tonight a new addition to that team was coming. The keeper’s arrival had already set in motion a head-ache and Ashlyn Harris had not even set foot on the property.  
After a quick rap on the head coach’s door, Ellis opened the door a crack and peered in. Pia was on the phone but motioned her in with a flick of her fingers. Pia pointed to the office chair to her right side. Nodding the beta coach sat down and waited for Sundage to finish her conversation.  
“Yes, that right, Harris, Ashlyn Harris,” Ellis listened to her supervisor tell someone on the phone. It was presumably on of the assistants in charge of finding appropriate housing for all the players. “Yes, her position is goal keeper so she needs Alpha housing on the keeper wing.” Ellis waited patiently as she listened in on Pia’s conversation. “She can take Naeher’s single room suite since Naeher pair bonded with Klingenberg during Meghan’s last heat. Solo’s the next suite over with her O'Hara and Morgan. I know Hope can keep a watchful eye on our new non-bonded hotshot keeper.” Jill took a picture that Pia handed to her and studied the face as the head coach finished her conversation. "Morgan has been assisting O'Hara with Krieger but the trio will be there to help Harris settle in." 

Ashlyn Harris, Ellis thought to herself looking at the blonde alpha who was striking with sculpted cheeks and beautiful stunning eyes. Just by her picture, Jill Ellis thought this young woman seemed to be a very strong alpha. Harris was sure to catch the attention all the omegas and betas. There definitely would competition for Harris’s attention. Ellis imagined a spirited challenge among for Harris’s affection. Even among the betas and alphas, Harris was an attractive alpha who the team would want to spend time with. It would add to some spirited behind the scenes drama on the team. Looking at the new keeper’s picture Ellis could only hope however that the team’s newest omega defender paid attention to the keeper at all. After this afternoon, Jill Ellis hoped Harris was as strong an alpha as her appearance in the photograph. Ellis surmised Harris would most likely experience the interest of all the unpaired omega defenders minus the one hold out.  
Ellis hoped that hold out could just work well enough together with Harris that the team did not suffer for it. Because of that concern, maybe Pia and I should introduce “Little Warrior” to our new keeper first, Ellis nodded to herself. Ellis’s gut told her would possibly do just that. But first she would meet the new keeper for herself. For the moment, Jill would keep this possibility to herself. She was putting the cart in front of the horse.  
Pia Sundage followed a strict protocol of careful slow introduction of players onto the team roster. The US team official’s philosophy was to encourage bondings of compatible players on the roster. It strengthened the backbone of the team. It had proven effective and had been an overwhelming success.  
With that philosophy, team building became a complex time consuming process. Alphas were composed both of forwards, midfielders and keepers. Midfielders on the roster were made up of both beta's and alphas. Omegas were restricted to the single positon of defenders. A keeper was always an alpha.  
The rules of pair-bonding were specific in the United States team. Those guidelines while cut and dry and had worked. Championships, Olympic medals and good showing in multiple world cups were what they had to show from it. Pair-bonding had been proven to improve teamwork and strengthen the group to work as a complete unit. The other benefit to the pair-bonding of an alpha to omega was the promise of offspring. These players could possibly produce future World Cup players. 

Omegas were always defenders and almost always naturally paired with an alpha. There were exceptions to that rule but it was rare for a beta midfielder to bond with an omega defender. It did happen. Heather O'Reilly and Becky Saurbrunn were proof of that.

Omega were never forced to bond with an player under the rule of US soccer rules. Over time it had been noted that a defender's omega nature almost always did so instinctively. The most resistant of omega defenders defenses fell during the ebb and flow of their hormonal cycle. Nature almost always took its course and a connection was sparked. USWNT players were not mandated to bond but it was encouraged. For the omega defenders, the US Soccer officials encouraged the bonding with steps to promote it. The protection and health of an omega was best served when the omega was mated. The US soccer federation worked under the premise that the teams were a big family and the team had better success with pair bonds or trios. Pia had lengthy interviews of all the team roster and the health, opinions, likes and dislikes of all the players were taken into the highest consideration. No player was ever been forced to take a specific pairing and any potential pairing started with consent documented in writing. There were verified rare cases of pair-bonds on various team squads which never progressed passed platonic to sexual in nature. In the history of this senior women's team, there had never been a keeper/ defender bond that had stayed platonic. The bond was to powerful and unique.  
Omegas were the minority on the team so therefore they were cherished and looked out for by all the alpha’s and beta’s on the team. The omega defenders were held in the highest of status though they did have the greatest of restrictions. The restrictions however were set by the US Soccer team with the welfare of the defenders in mind. Any alpha or beta not respecting an omega defender and/or forcing them to submit to her will was punished swiftly and could be kicked off the team.

 

Winning is always the goal with and pairings is a strong part of that. An added bonus of a mated pairs is the prospect of continuing the bloodline for future strong players, Ellis repeated the words to herself that she has heard over and over since her earliest days as US team player herself. Jill looked at the picture of Ms. Harris while thinking specifically of her newest charge. Coach Ellis had a good feeling about the timing of this alpha keeper coming on the roster.  
“So mate of mine,” Pia told Jill drawing Ellis’s attention away from her thoughts “Is this a work conversation or can I seduce you now and skip dinner and go straight to bed?” The alpha winked at her beta mate and pushed her office chair away from her desk and patted her lap inviting Ellis to sit on it. Ellis responded with a pointed look and rolled her eyes.  
“Work and I can’t have a serious conversation with you if I sit on your lap and you know it. Two minutes from now, I would be on your desk taking your knot,” Jill spoke matter of factly not moving from the office chair to sit on her mate’s lap “I need to talk to you about our "Little Warrior”,” Jill explained her voice softening as she handed the picture of Ashlyn Harris back to her mate and superior. Ellis came across as an alpha the way she coached her defenders and oversaw their training and care on and off the field. Pia knew, her mate, had a soft side that those beside herself rarely saw. Their latest addition to the roster of defenders had brought that softer side out. And to be truthful, the dark haired omega needed that attention though the girl neither realized it nor wanted it. The omega defender had been undergoing a tough adjustment time here. 

“Oh?” Pia asked standing up and moving to sit on the second office chair sitting on the other side of her desk. Pia knew this was work but she knew also that this was more than that to her mate. Jill had been close to this girl’s beta mother from when the two betas had been pups. Jill was this omega’s godmother. The girl however either did not acknowledge Ellis as her godmother or was aware of it. The newest defender on the team had not been very open to conversation since her sudden arrival. “So how is the "Little Warrior” today? I was led to believe she was settling into her role as a defender. At least that was what Tom told me at our lunch meeting.”  
“True, she handles playing as a defender like she has played it her entire career,” Jill told Pia. “I think she will be amazing on the back line. She had been a notable defensive midfielder beta in Germany before she presented omega. She is fast. She has great footwork and is a hard worker. I have played her right wing back for the last few days. I think easing her into the position of full back is best. But we had talked about this before. I did not come to talk to you about our "Little “Warrior’s” role on the pitch. I need to update you on her adjustment both personally and professionally. I felt it important to update you before the new keeper who is also not mated comes in tonight.”  
“You know your newest charge is going have to meet Harris and spend time with her in practice and off the pitch” Pia told Jill figuring her mate wanted to protect the defender. The new defender was so newly presented omega. The young woman was having a difficult time adjusting to that alone much less the idea an alpha/omega pair-bond. “It’s in the US soccer rules. Alpha and Omegas are introduced to each other for pair- bonds. While they are not forced, the coaching staff is to encourage them. If a keeper or striker shows interest to a defender we are to give the alpha opportunities to court the omega.” Putting her hand on her mate’s knee, Pia continued, “We can’t keep your new rookie defender cloistered away indefinitely. She is unattached and never mated in her personal history. She still wants to play and this is part of the guidelines to do so. She is a good player and the senior team needs her. Yes she is going through a huge change that came about suddenly and has been traumatic to her. She presented late in life as an omega at an unheard of age of twenty five. Yes, it was during a championship game with alphas from both clubs wanting to throw her down in the stadium’s grass and knot her. Yes, she went through having her contract with her club terminated because of her change of identity. But they cared enough to get in contact with us and get her back to the states. Yes a lot changed for her fast and all she allows herself to hold onto is that past. That said, the girl loves soccer. This girl still wants to play and has told you and I this on multiple times. True, her adjustment has been rocky and she is understandably moody and withdrawn. After all that happened to her, she still wants to play. She cannot change the fact that she is an omega now and if she wants to continue to play professionally there are rules and laws she must live by on the pitch and off. She will need to make some lifestyle changes and not fight them.”

“And she is quite a fighter isn’t she?” Jill spoke her voice low and soft as she thought about her newest charge. The new omega was angry, hurt and scared. She rarely spoke and there was always a fire in the new defender’s eyes and grit when she played or did drills that Ellis, the coaching staff and the players noticed quickly. The name “Little Warrior” had come from off all people Hope Solo. It had stuck though nobody dared call her that to the omega defender’s face. When Jill had asked Solo why the name, an oddly philosophical Hope only shrugged her shoulders and Krieger's omega was a baby therefore "little" and then suggested Ellis watch the new omega’s eyes. The team’s new defender stared down the opposing side of players when they tried to get by her with the ball. Most defenders would not quite the opposing team’s eyes in instinctive submission to an alpha’s authority, but not the “Little Warrior”. “Ali Krieger rarely speaks but, when she does, it was usually in her own defense to remind me and anybody who will listen what she was capable off. She is a fighter and her last name of Krieger does mean warrior in German,” Ellis told Sundage

“And a good warrior needs not to go into battle alone,” Pia reminded her mate, “And that girl is alone and fights anybody who wants to treat her in any way that resembles omega. She will need a special pairing, Ali Krieger will.” Picking up the picture on her desk, Pia studied it again.  
“She will need a firm hand with a gentle touch.” Jill Ellis told her mate lacing their fingers together. In her mind, Ellis remembered the shell shocked pale omega staring at her with hurt, angry brown eyes. Pheromones of fear filling the room when she was escorted to the facilities. Ali Krieger was protesting her treatment and screaming in indignation she was not an omega but a beta and this was all a mistake. Her screams turned into sobs by nights end and it had taken four days for her to even look at Jill. It took another week to get Krieger out of her room and to eat with the other players in the dining area. It was Alex Morgan, god bless her,that got Ali out on the field to kick the ball around with her. Four weeks later, Ali was playing in scrimmages and had expressed a verbal desire to continue to play soccer even if it meant as an omega. The girl continued to say the word “omega” in quiet disdain and had far from accepted who she now was. “Krieger will also need structure and patience. Her alpha needs to sees her potential and worth higher than Krieger currently sees herself,” Jill finished remembering she had to discuss the specific incident that had brought her to see Pia. 

“What is it?” Pia asked knowing that Jill had not come to consult with her to talk about a specific player in broad terms. “Was it the defender meeting after practice?” Pia guessed knowing Ellis was informing the defenders of the new alpha keeper’s arrival and the omegas would be each meeting her.

“Klingenberg asked JJ who she thought would catch the interest of the new rookie keeper to take as a mate, would it be JJ or Krieger?” Jill grumbled grimacing, “As usual as of late, Krieger did not respond positively. It took both Saurbrunn and O’Hara to calm Krieger down enough for me to finish the defender meeting. Then I imeidately had to call O'Hara and Krieger into the conference room to talk about this further. O’Hara explained the concept of pairings and bonds among different players positons. Krieger’s warrior temperament erupted. That’s when I called her out on her desire to continue to play soccer here and told her if she did, this was an expectation of that desire. Krieger gritted her teeth and went on her spiel again about freedom and being dictated to. Her rebellious brown eyes drilled into me but she quickly backed down when the Solo burst into the room releasing some of her beavy alpha pheromones. I think that scared Ali actually. Betas don’t respond to alpha pheromones as deeply as omegas. I had Krieger do laps to correct her and hopefully curb her temper. I don’t think she had any idea of the US Soccer Team’s pairs. I know when Hope stood behind me and released those dominant alpha pheromones it pulled Krieger’s awareness back to the meeting. Solo never had to say a word. Krieger still wants to stay with the team and play soccer. When I left the office just now, Krieger was no longer running laps but she had moved to kicking the soccer ball against the concrete wall. Evidently the facility service staff are worried about her kicks actually chipping the paint or denting the concrete.” Ellis took a deep breath chuckling before continuing, “Evidently her German club teams date to implement the German Women Soccer Team's new omega defender policy was not to start till next season. Next season all German teams same alpha/beta/omega roster position procedure but with it being a club and not national team, there are no mandatory alpha/ omega bonding rules to encourage team strength and morale through acquiring of mates. Krieger very well may not have been aware of the change coming.

“She was born in Virginia though,” Pia blurted out shocked, “She has been playing soccer since childhood hasn’t she? Its common knowledge that on the highest level of play in the US national teams we do things differently to grow the team and the sport.”

“Krieger was born in Virginia to beta parents. They moved to Germany when Ali was four. Her mother, brother and Ali stayed in Germany after her parents divorced,” Jill explained. “Different cultures, different dynamics, different rules on Alpha/Beta/Omega mates. The other National Teams in Europe are just now starting to implement our model. I think they finally realized our way was producing more wins and a tighter group of players.”  
“Send Morgan and O’Reilly down to the gym. They are both betas and midfielders. Krieger won’t react negatively to their presence,” Pia told Jill. “If they let her wear herself out, Krieger won’t react so negatively when Harris is introduced in our morning full team meeting tomorrow.”  
Jill nodded but in truth Jill doubted it. Ellis‘s gut told her that Krieger and she had the strength, stamina and drive of a warrior. A change from beta to omega did not change Ali Krieger’s nature. Ali Krieger had the drive and fight of a warrior. She was all omega powerhouse of strength, stamina and strong will. Ali Krieger would have the same fire in her brown eyes in the morning that Ali had shown since that first night here in the training facility when Jill had told her she WAS an omega and was now in the protective custody of the United States Women’s Soccer Team.  
Ashlyn Harris won’t never know what hit her, Jill thought as she tried to imagine the two’s first meeting. Ellis and Sundage shared a soft good-bye kiss before Jill stepped out to find Alex Morgan and Heather O’Reilly. Back in her office Pia Sundage was thinking t he exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2 "Kicking the Ball Around"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn arrives at USWNT training. She and Ali meet.

“My Keeper”  
Chapter Two “Kicking the Ball Around”

After thanking the assistant coach for showing her to her suite she would be living for the time she was to be here with the national team, Ashlyn stepped into her new home away from home in her beloved state of Florida. Preferring the natural light of the late day sun to the overhead ceiling fan, the blonde alpha stepped over to the windows and opened the blinds. Giving herself a nod of satisfaction, Ashlyn turned and looked at her living area curiously.

Harris had expected something close to a dorm room like when she was at in her freshman dorm at UNC. What she was now standing in was something closer to a small two room suite. There was two rooms. She checked out the bedroom first. It had a queen size bed with a decent size walk in closet for her clothes and footlocker for her gear. The bathroom had a combination shower/tub nothing fancy but nice and comfortable. The other room that opened into was the common area. A couch and glider chair and matching foot stool sat in the corner with a small table with two chairs were placed in it. Ashland figured that table was meant for both studying and eating. An empty bookshelf was placed against the wall and a decent sized television was mounted to the wall. In the far corner was a microwave and small fridge. French Doors opened to a porch with and two patio chairs. Ashlyn imagined herself sitting in the night air listening to the crickets nursing a beer. Her living quarters were clean, functional and comfortable. Therefore, to Ashlyn, they were perfect. Everything so far about getting called up to join the team had been perfect. Ashlyn Harris wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming. All of this was truly happening. Ashlyn Harris was going to be a keeper for the United States Senior National Team. 

The number one keeper was to give her a tour of the place right before dinner tonight.. Ashlyn was to have dinner with the coaching staff, the starting keeper and their omega keeper’s defenders. Ashlyn was too excited to just sit here and wait an hour. The blonde keeper had sat on a plane or in an airport a good part of the day. The idea of sitting in this suite, no matter how comfortable it was, was unappealing. The blonde alpha shrugged off her backpack placing it on the table before walking into the bedroom and placing large suitcase on the bed. Pocketing her new room key in her jeans pocket, the new keeper of the USWNT player checked to make sure she had her wallet and phone then stepped out the door.

-0-

 

Ali Krieger lined the soccer ball on the gym floor ran backwards then lined herself up. With a loud growl, Krieger took off in a full sprint, lined herself up drew her leg back and let her foot contact the ball. Ali channeled all of her frustration and latest round of anger into the kick grunting as the ball sailed the length of the gym and pounded into the wall.  
The ball punched into the padded mat attached leaned up against the wall this time. It bounced back and the brunette omega ran to meet it jumping up and grabbing it out of the air.

What a load of shit, Ali thought to herself placing the ball on the floor once more and screaming a loud “Fuck You” to nobody or everybody. Ali honestly was not sure. Ali’s powerful leg muscles again connected with the soccer ball. 

This is wrong, so wrong. Thinking them above god himself, expecting me to go along with this, Ali thought of this entire situation that she was in.

Ali watched as the ball narrowly miss the window and chastised herself. The new omega really did not want to have a busted window come out of the salary that the US team was picking up that matched what she was pulling in back with her German club. The newly assigned team defender felt she was on Coach Ellis’s bad list anyway. 

It is a punishable crime to speak up to unfair treatment just because of a biological determination? Ali Krieger asked herself setting the ball up again lining a specific place in the gym wall and imagined it as Jill Ellis’s face. 

The audacity of that woman, Krieger thought to herself. I can’t leave the grounds. All of my possessions are somewhere between Germany and my mom's house in Florida. I am living in a single room on the coaches wing used for VIP'S. They say it is because my acquisition was unexpected and all the defender quarters are filled. I think it’s because they don’t trust me. I bet the keeper gets her own living quarters, Krieger thought groused letting her kicks fly now. A series of fast loud thuds echoed through the gym in a fast staccato beat.

A pair-bond? They can be serious. (kick)  
Do I not have any say so with my life now? (kick)  
It’s MY LIFE/ MINE ! (kick)  
I hate it here (kick)  
There has to be a way to reverse this back (kick)  
The doctors don’t know why I changed (kick)  
I’m a beta. I’m a beta. I’m a beta. (kick)  
Who am I kidding? I don’t know who I am. (kick)  
Don’t I have a say so in this? (kick)  
I don’t want a mate. You got to be kidding me? (kick)  
Might as well have a collar around my neck (kick)  
Chained to hormones. (kick)  
NO FUCKIN WAY!! (kick)!!!!!!

Ali kicked the ball as hard as she could so angry she lost her balance slipping on a towel wet from sweat. The ball went sailing straight up in the air and bounced off the gym ceiling.

“Shit” Ali heard followed by a thud in the direction of the gym’s door.

“Shit” the omega defender copied sharing the sentiment. Krieger was so sure she had just injured somebody. 

Hell my ass is to fire now, Ali Krieger thought to herself spinning on the balls her feet tracing with her eyes the direction the ball had travelled. Sprawled on her side was a blonde haired stranger holding the soccer ball clutched in both hands. The ball tucked in closed, cradled there. Ali did a quick scan of the stranger’s body checking for injury. Seeing none, Ali quickly sprinted across the gym over to the blonde who had on a pair of jeans and a UNC hoodie.

A Tar-heel? Seriously? Ali thought to herself asking herself why she even cares, Ali peered down at the stranger who was now sitting up staring at her curiously.

“I am so sorry,” Ali apologized blinking the sweat out of her eyes. “Are you ok?” she asked the stranger with hazel eyes and had a dimpled soft smile.

“Fine,” Ashlyn quickly assured the sting of the ball she caught the only lasting effect. These catches were usually with gloves. Ashlyn smelled her brunette’s scent all over  
The ball she cradled to her chest. “No worries. It’s part of my job to having a soccer ball coming in the direction of my body.” Ashlyn told the brunette that Ashlyn decided smelled like roses in a pine forest. “Though usually I’m facing it head on and the ball is not bouncing off a gym ceiling. But I think I made a good save regardless.” Ashlyn told the other player smiling at her softly. “Don’t you think?” Ashlyn asked flirting to gauge the interest of the beautiful creature in front of her. 

Ashlyn found her body responding and her penis growing. Brown doe eyes, long dark hair in a messy ponytail that lifted her hair just high enough that Ashlyn saw the soft curve of this other player’s neck. It as a neck Ash found herself wanting to put her mouth to. The keeper appreciated the full firm breasts and curves in all of the right places. Her alpha instinctively knew this beauty was an omega. By her scent, Ash knew she was an unmated one and the sweet and earthy smell drove her senses wild. The omega who Ash surmised was to be one of her defenders had a delicious ass that Ash could not wait to stare at defending her front line. 

Those legs, Ash thought to herself, those muscles. I want to take my finger and run my finger up and down those those thighs and calves. 

Ali could not take her eyes off of this tall blonde haired stranger with striking cheek bones and hazel eyes. Ali quickly realized this was the new keeper. The keeper smelled like the ocean breeze on a summer day. 

The alpha’s green eyes compelling eyes drew the omega’s brown eyes in. It was Ashlyn that broke the silence.

“I’m Ashlyn Harris, keeper,” the blonde told the brunette getting off the gym floor and extending her hand in greeting.  
Ali hesitated to take the outstretched hand but there was something about those hazel eyes. They were just so compelling and then there was that dimple. With what Ashlyn thought was the most adorable blush, the omega extended a sweaty hand. Ashlyn took the slightly smaller sweaty hand in hers. Ali did not know what happened. Their skin touched, a surge of something flooded her. The intensity was so unexpected, Ali found her tired legs giving out and for the second time in less than five minutes, she was down on the gym floor. 

“Let me give you a hand,” Ashlyn offered stretching her hand out again. The first time it had surprised her. The rush that had flooded her senses making goosebumps on her arms even as a hot fire surged through her causing her jeans to become very tight a visible tent presenting itself.

 

Ali stared up at the outstretched hand and bit her lip in contemplation. It should not be a hard decision. This person was just being nice and was going to help her up. But after what had happened when their bare skin touched Krieger was not so sure. A new level of confusion on what was happening to her flooded through her. She was vaguely aware off a scent of fear flooding the gym. This was the new keeper Coach Ellis had told the defenders about. This was the alpha that one of them was expected to pair-bond with. Ali’s body was reacting to this blonde goal keeper. Ali’s mind reeled at the realization of what that meant. The connection when they touched was powerful. The way this woman looked at her made Ali’s body feel things she had never felt before. Her body was betraying her mind who screamed at the loss of her independence. Her fright or flight instinct activated and her heart began to thud out of her chest. Ali shrugged off the offered hand. Then started crawling backwards on her hands like a crab. Ali twisted her body to the side pushing her body to her feet. This was bad. Ali felt so out of control.

“No, no, no” Ali mumbled over and over as she rushed past the blonde off in a literal sprint out the door. 

Ashlyn could only watch the omega the omega rush off feeling a part of herself had just walked away. The loss was painful and the blonde alpha could feel her heart constricting. There had been a connection. Ashlyn was sure of this fact. Harris had felt it. The alpha was sure the brunette omega felt it. Ashlyn had thought of this moment and dreamed about it when she decided to be a keeper at the age of twelve when she entered puberty. Ashlyn had always pictured her finding her omega defender. They would be a perfect duo on the pitch and would win the world cup as a impenetrable wall. She and her defender would build a life together maybe eventually start a family. Ashlyn felt that when she found her future mate that we would rush into each other’s arms. Ashlyn was certain she had just found the person she wanted to make hers. In her mind already, Ash could see the brown eyed brunette on all fours submitting to her. Her defender tied to her taking her knot while Ashland massaged that beautiful ass .The alpha wanted to rush after the girl but Ashlyn clamped down on her alpha nature fast and held back. Ashlyn had seen the look in those expressive brown eyes.

Wonder, attraction, a connection, panic and fear had crossed over the beautiful brown eyes in five blinks of the omega’s eyes. Having this girl afraid of her was enough to have the blonde’s heart hurt. No matter what happened or did not happen between the two of them, Ashlyn vowed that she would do what she had to do to get to know the omega and show the omega she not need be afraid of her. Ashlyn also promised she would work with all that she had to gain the omega’s favor.

Ashlyn promised herself that she would bring this up to the coaches and keepers tonight at the dinner. The angry defender in the gym was her intended. There would be no need to bring any other omegas before her in hopes a spark would happen. It was a waste of time. Her alpha had made her choice, she now just needed to convince the defender of the fact. If the coaching staff and officials of the USWNT wanted to assist her with the pair-bond, they could find a way to assist her in courtship.

My minds made up, Ashlyn thought to herself looking down and picked up the towel the defender had been using during her work out session in the gym. The alpha held it to her nose and breathed in the unique scent. Ashlyn committed it to memory. Impulsively, Ashlyn tucked it under her arm to keep it as well as the ball the brunette had kicked at her when she walked in. I gotta ask Solo for this omega's name as soon as I meet her before dinner, Ash told herself. 

Ashlyn already felt the absence of the fierce but fearful omega. Feeling she had lingered here long enough, the blonde alpha left the gym and started back the way she had come. The keeper wanted to drop the items she had confiscated in her living quarters before dinner and meeting up Hope Solo. Maybe she would go find Solo and not wait for the number one keeper to come to her. The omega's scent and beauty was etched into her soul. It as burning in her gut. She had to know. “What is my defender’s name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who have sent kudos and the positive feedback. I have a general idea where I want to  
> go with this but I would love to know what you would like to see.


	3. Chapter 3 " The Keeper's Declaration and Game Plan Krieger"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The keepers and the coaches get acquainted with Harris. Ashlyn declares who she wants as her omega defender. Krieger finds comfort from Alex and Heather. Ashlyn starts her plan.

Chapter 3 "The Keepers Declaration and Game Plan Krieger"

 

Head Coach Pia Sundrage and her assistant coach and mate, Jill Ellis, sat down together on the love seat of their apartment and invited their guests to sit down. The two coaches had hosted Ashlyn Harris for “Get to Know dinner” with the roster of goal keepers. Naeher, Solo and the coaches had found Ashlyn Harris to an easy going and likeable person. Harris had come across as a confident alpha who was neither full of herself nor weak and passive. Conversation had been easy and a variety of topics had been discussed, including the new keeper’s college career at UNC. Ashlyn knew the players on the roster that were fellow Tarheels. After Ellis brought in a tray of coffee, the conversation shifted from soccer to the introduction of unmated omega defenders to explore a potential pair-bond. Pia was surprised when Harris brought up the name of unmated omega defender, Ali Krieger, whom the newly arrived player had apparently already met.  
“Are you certain she is your choice of defenders?” Pia asked directly looking at her new keeper with a pointed look. “You have not been introduced to any of other currently available defenders. How many are there now Jill?” Pia asked wanting to make sure she had the numbers correct.

“JJ currently on our roster,” Jill put her index finger to her temple as she went over defenders in her mind she knew of in the NWSL league. “Whitney is not available though, Carli. . came to me this morning asking to go straight to taking JJ as a mate her. The two have been inseparable for months. It was no surprise the would skip the courting phase.” Ellis took a sip of her coffee then continued. “Krieger of course and we have a two more unmated defenders on our watch list for call-ups from the NWSL. I can arrange for you to meet each of the. If there is a spark and you want to see any defender further we can set them on your line for a scrimmage. ”  
“No thank-you that is unnecessary” Ashlyn told the coaches sharply, abandoning all pretense. “I know who I want. I want my defender to be Ali Krieger.”  
Hope Solo stretched out her legs and crossed her arms while watching her rookie declare her intentions to the coaching staff. Hope had suspected as much when Harris asked her who Krieger was on the way to the coaches apartment. Hope did not hide her smirk. Solo thought Harris might be just the alpha that could calm Krieger’s omega. Solo knew it was going to be a hell of a ride to watch.

Pia and Jill knew that there was such thing as an instant attraction. It was not typically what happened but it was not unheard of either. The last one that had happened on this current team with love at first sight for Cheney and ARod.  
A tense silence blanketed the room then melted when Ashlyn Harris’s eyes softened and her mouth curved upwards slightly.  
“She is beautiful, fierce, bold and untamed,” Ashlyn spoke with a faraway look in her eye.  
“You’ve imprinted with Krieger, haven’t you rookie?” Hope surmised raising her eyebrow in surprise and respect. “You are establishing yourself on the team quickly,” the head keeper complimented her third and final keeper in her unit. “Warrior Princess” huh?”  
“The attraction is there, she knows it, I know it,” Ashlyn admitted after nodding to the number one keeper. Ashlyn could not believe how easy it was to share with all of these alphas and the coach beta. “I think she is in denial though.” Ashland found her heartbeat pick up as she thought of Ali Krieger kicking that ball in her face. “She just needs someone to take some time with her. Show her how special she is and can be.” The blonde alpha found herself telling the group of her earlier encounter with Ali Krieger. It was a moment that Harris felt was a defining moment in time for her.  
“So she already kicked a ball at you when she on a tirade about Keeper/Defender mates?” Alyssa asked for clarification loving this story and wishing she had been there to see it. “So did you tell her you already had two balls of your own?” Naeher teased the rookie keeper.  
“I’m afraid I did not get to say much,” Ashyln admitted. “Once she figured out who I was, she went running out the door.” The other keepers and two coaches saw the look in the blonde alpha keepers eyes and knew that this potential bond was the real deal.

“I will help you woo your defender kid. I hope you know that this is going to take some hard ass work on your part,” Hope Solo spoke up having spent enough time with the new omega defender that she knew Harris was in for a challenge of the infinite degree. “Krieger presented from beta to omega during a match with her club team in Germany a few weeks back. Her adjustment to being an omega and switching from Midfield to defender has been shitty at best.”  
Pia watched her players talk. She was pleased to see her two veteran keepers treating like the rookie keeper like a kid sister so quickly and wanted to help Harris. The head coach knews, it probably would take all of the team alphas and the mated defenders to assist the keeper and her reluctant intended.  
“Ok,” Pia spoke up ending the chit chat and turning the conversation to set up a game strategy. “If Harris has chosen Krieger, we five have to get a game plan together for Harris to court Krieger."  
Harris, Solo, Naeher, Sundhage and Ellis did just that.

-0-

Alex Morgan stepped in the shower room and turned off the water and handed Ali Krieger a towel.  
“You are starting to prune,” Alex Morgan said matter of factly, “Now take the towel and dry off. You can’t hide in here any longer Ali. Mama Bear Kelley will be pissed if you only drink another protein shake and call it dinner.”  
Ali tried to ignore Alex and keep scrubbing. She still had the keeper’s smell in her nose and she was sure that she smelled like the blonde. Realizing what Krieger was doing, Alex tried a softer tone. Ali was an omega whether she admitted it or not. Ali tended to listen to her more when Alex softened her approach and not issue orders or preach rules and instructions from the coaches or alphas.  
“Ali, you are clean ok?” Alex assured the omega reaching a hand out to put on Ali’s shoulder and patting it reassuringly. “And you smell fine. You only smell like yourself,” Morgan assured the defender who she knew must have had an intense first interaction with the new keeper. “Come out. One of the trainers just handed Heather something I think you will want.”  
Ali sighed and did what was asked of her stepping out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked back to the lockers. Ali was not really in a hurry and did not understand why Alex and Heather were hanging there with her. It’s not like she was frightened anymore. The defender had assured both beta midfielders she was fine to they could leave but neither did. Of course, after she had ran out of the gym basically tackling them. All three had fallen into a heap to the ground. All it had taken was a touch by Alex Morgan to her shoulder and Ali had burst into tears. The omega defender had been so worked up that it took sitting on Heather’s lap while Alex leaned over and talked to her keeping their foreheads touching for her to calm down. Ali could not believe she went out and told the pair about meeting Harris and how they shook hands and how it had affected her. There had been no judgment though. The pair merely held her till she calmed then accompanied her to the showers. Ali who by now was just feeling worn out just did what was asked of her with no complaining. The pair had told her that they were going to keep her company and Ali just did not have any fight left in her to turn them away.  
Ali was surprised when beta midfielder opened a large suitcase on the bench and showed the omega the contents.  
“My clothes,” Ali exclaimed the first smile she had smiled since Germany came to her lips. “My clothes, these are mine,” Ali was so pleased to have something of her own that she had purchased with the money she earned playing in Germany. These clothes were hers, not acquired by the National team and issued to her. “How?” Ali asked tears coming to her eyes despite her trying to keep from crying. Ali hated that now that she had been turned omega, how worked up she could get with her emotions.  
“Your club team back in Germany finally sent your things to your mom. Your mom sent them along with some other things that are in your room,” Heather told her. “Though why you want anything from Penn State is beyond me,” Heather teased trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Ali sniffed wiping her eyes with the corner of the towel.  
“Thanks,” Ali told Heather looking quickly checking out what was there for her to choose to put on. Ali decided to put her Penn State T Shirt on a pair of jeans and her Nike’s. She listened to the two beta midfielders talk about what was for dinner while she dressed. Dressing in her bra and panties and then shirt and jeans, Ali felt more like herself with each layer of her own clothes she put on. Ali felt good enough that she put on mascara and some make-up.  
“It’s chicken stir fry night,” Alex told Ali as she brushed Ali’s long dark hair. Alex had told Ali she would brush her hair so they could hurry Ali along. In truth, Alex and Heather were trying to give the new omega calming touches and care to calm Krieger and change the pheromones Krieger was releasing from angry fear to calm. They had succeeded.  
The three players walked together towards the dining area Alex and Heather flanking the omega’s side as they made it to dinner. 

-0-

Ali Krieger slowly stepped into the dining area and scanned the room. Breakfast hours was just starting. O’Hara and Solo were already there. It made Krieger cringe. Ali took a step backwards only to receive a raised eyebrow from Kelley who stood up and shook her head. The message was clear. O’Hara was not going to allow a retreat when Krieger who needed to eat something to start the day. Skipping meals seemed to be the veteran defender pet peeve. 

O’Hara seemed to be have the role off the pitch of looking after all the defenders. Whether it be “instructing” the newest defender of proper behavior fitting an omega or nagging her to eat, O’Hara played that almost mothering role. Krieger had told O’Hara when she first got here that she did not need mothering. That had been a mistake because she received a big dose of Solo and Naeher’s alpha pheromones so strong that it brought her to her knees. Kelley then proceeded to tell her if she stopped acting like baby she would treat her more like her fellow omega defenders. Obviously, the two butted heads often with Ali coming out on the losing side each time. It had improved a little. Krieger had worked on listening to O’Hara and the two worked well on the pitch. The other omega defender mated to the other keeper was almost as bad but not quite. Klingenberg and O’Hara must have this pact to keep their eyes on her. Klingenberg’s job seemed to be the keep her eyes on her when O’Hara could not. Neither of the mated defenders let Krieger escape team functions or avoid them all together anymore. It was plain annoying having Klingenberg chase after her like she chased after the ball of an opposing opponent. The other defenders were okay. Ali just had not felt like socializing much. They all were so happy, smiling and kidding around all the time. The beta turned omega did not feel like doing any of those things. So she hovered on the outside of their close circle. 

 

Ali lowered her chin and lowered her eyes made her way to the serving table. She felt O’Hara’s eyes on her back. Ali thoughtfully grabbed a banana and a cup of yogurt before grabbing a milk carton. The brunette could literally feel the veteran defender’s eyes leave her. Taking a deep breath, Ali tried to decide where to eat. She risked having Harris come sit beside her if she took one of the empty tables. It was so early that besides Solo and O’Hara, only Whit, Lloyd and Morgan were in the room. The new keeper had not been at dinner last night. None of the keepers had been there nor had the defenders coach or the head coach. Krieger did not think she would strike that luck twice. Ashlyn Harris would be there so Ali preferred not to be. Krieger knew that she would not be able to avoid Harris all day. 

The omega had about another thirty minutes to herself before a whole team meeting. Ali decided to take a risk at O’Hara’s wrath and made her way out of the glass doors to some picnic tables on the patio right outside the dining area. She was not stopped so with shoulders relaxed, Ali thanked the gods that she was being allowed some time alone to gather herself before she had to face what-ever the arrival of Ashlyn Harris meant for her and this team. Ali chewed her banana as she sat outside on a bench eating her breakfast. Ali watched a robin catch a worm on the lawn while listening to the faint sound of a lawn mower probably preparing the grass.  
Ali yawned trying to wake up as she opened her yogurt cup. Ali had trouble going to sleep the night before and kept waking up. Her mind just had not been able to shut off despite how tired she had been. The fresh air was helping some but she really could use some coffee. Coffee meant that would have meant going near where O’Hara and Solo were eating. After receiving O’Hara’s stink eye already, Ali decided against going back in the dining room. Ali hated herself that she had become so emotional and a coward since she presented several weeks ago. The topping on the cake had been her reaction to the new keeper.

“I really need some coffee,” Ali blurted out to herself then taking another spoonful of strawberry yogurt. “What I would not give for Starbucks mocha right now,” Ali closed her eyes and imagined. She could almost smell it. 

Wait, do smell?, Ali thought to herself opening brown eyes to see a cup sitting on the picnic table in front of her with that familiar Starbuck’s logo. Her eyebrows arched in surprise. Another smell hit her that sent made omega recognized instantly. The blonde keeper walked from behind her and moved to sit on the other side of the picnic table across from her.

“You wish is my command “Princess”,” Ashlyn spoke in a soft calm tone picking up her own cup and taking a sip. 

Ali’s jaw dropped and for a second she could not think much less speak.

How does this person do this to me? Ali asked herself not wanting to admit the obvious reason.

“I got done with my run and stopped by Starbucks as my reward for managing to get up despite major jet lag,” Ashlyn explained putting her own cup down and moving Ali’s closer to her. “I thought of you. It’s not a latte just the normal stuff. I got you black. I can run inside and get you cream and sugar if you prefer,” Ashlyn found herself rambling. The normally confident alpha felt herself getting tongue tied around this beautiful omega. Ashlyn desperately wanted to impress her or at least not get hit with coffee like the ball yesterday. 

Don’t over think Ali, the brunette defender told herself. So what if it is a bribe. I want some damn coffee and its right in front of me.

Success!! Sweet!! Ashlyn congratulated herself as her reluctant intended took the cup and took a tentative sip.

Ashlyn doubted the new omega knew that when the omega accepting nourishment from her, she had shared one of the initial courtship rituals. The team knew however from the coaches and team members snooping at the glass doors watching them.

Ali did not speak but she did drink her coffee in silence together. Ashlyn played it safe and did not touch Alexandra Krieger. The message to the alphas and omegas were clear however. Krieger was hers to court so hands off. 

Harris caught Solo’s eye and the #1 Keeper gave her an approving nod before walking away. Ashlyn and Ali did not speak but drank their coffee in silence. Ashlyn found it refreshing that this unique omega looked her straight in the eye. Most Omega’s did not do so for more than a minute or two before they instinctively looked away of down. Ali Krieger was studying her and for Ashlyn that was a start. It beat yesterday’s running away. Ashlyn had no doubt however that she still did not have a lot of work ahead both on the pitch and courting her chosen defender mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to this genre and still a writer in training so your kudos and the comments really motivated to keep going with this. Please forgive any mistakes that I missed before I posted. I want to take a second and say that I am looking for a beta to help me. An assist would be welcomed both with editing and someone with a good strong knowledge of soccer. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 "Notifications and Contracts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill Ellis tells Ali Krieger that Ashlyn Harris, the new keeper, has chosen her as her omega defender. The defender coach informs Ali and asks Krieger to sign a document of acceptance of a courtship. Will Ali accept the keeper's request?

Trigger Warning for mention of rape and discussion of sexual assault in this chapter! It is only briefly mentioned but is important part of the story.

Please note that the this story is AU for the USWNT and the players in the 2015 World Cup Championship Team. The ages of the players are not true to life in that Krieger is 25 in this story and she was older when the team won the Cup.

 

MY KEEPER Chapter 4  
“Notification and Contracts”

“Come!” Jill called out after the knock on her office door that asked for permission to enter. The defender coach took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have with her god-daughter. If Krieger had just been any other omega defender player, Jill would have just sat behind her desk, but this was not any person, this was her dear friend’s daughter; this was little Alex. The brown eyed little beta with the wide smile and fiery personality. This was the little chatterbox who begged her to kick the ball with her when she was only three summers old. Jill was not sure, Ali remembered that. Alex has been so mad at not just me, and the soccer community; Alex is furious with her mother, brother and the whole world right now, Jill thought to herself.  
Jill Ellis stood up out of her desk chair and moved to prop herself on the corner of it. The beta coach looked at Ali Krieger thoughtfully as she shed her USWNT persona.  
“Have a seat Ali,” Jill purposely chose to address Krieger by her first name moving to one of the two office seats and pointed at the other one for Ali to do likewise. Jill was walking a fine line with this conversation she was about to have. As Ali had done since her arrival here, Ellis would totally dismiss her effort to approach this as a talk between godmother to godchild. Ali had “forgotten” the personal relationship the two shared. It was Ellis, after all, who helped Krieger get into contact with clubs in Europe after playing on the collegiate level at Penn State. Since presenting as an omega and being spirited away here, their relationship had fallen apart. Jill had hoped the new omega would see the US women’s team facility as a refuge and a place to continue in the sport she loved. Ellis had been reduced to being viewed as an overbearing, controlling coach who had participated in taking her freedom away. Harris wanting to become her pair-bond and mate with Ali would be seen by a majority of defenders as an opportunity to be explored at least. The bonding experience could be seen as fun, rewarding professionally and pleasing sexually. Due to Ali’s unexpected, public and aggressive presentation from beta to omega, the rookie defender on the US team could not see that point of view.  
Ali Krieger sat down with an awkward thud and immediately crossed her arms over her chest. The defender pulled her legs back bending them around the side of the chair. Ali had a pretty good idea what was about to happen. The blonde keeper had kept looking at her all during the team meeting this morning when Harris was introduced. It was unsettling and the omega swore that the blonde’s scent was carried on the wind right into her nose purposely during drills afterwards. Ali was grateful a scrimmage was not called; coach might have put her on Harris’ team. On top of it all, the brunette’s senses were betraying her. Ali wanted to watch the keeper. Ali loved her smell and longed with all of her being to touch her. Ali felt herself hanging on listening for the sound of Harris’ voice. There was something there between them; she had a felt it. She knew a hundred percent that Harris did too. The way she was looking at her, Ali knew the keeper would not dismiss this and leave her alone.  
“Good work in practice this morning,” Ellis gave Krieger a not always given compliment. “You had some of the fastest legs out there. You and JJ are starting to complement each other, making stops and moving the ball back up the field. You kept your passes tight today. Your time in Germany has really upped your game.”  
Ali nodded in acknowledgment her voice caught in the back of her throat.  
“You finally noticed that I am a dam good soccer player who CAN work with the other defenders.” Ali thought to herself. Not speaking, Ali just nodded in acknowledgment of the compliment. Any angry retort was lost on the dread seeping into her stomach. This waiting to hear of the reason Ellis had called her into her office was eating her up. Ali knew Ellis was trying to be nice to lessen what was coming next. Maybe she thought it would lessen any negative reaction Krieger respond with. The defender just wanted Ellis to stop beating around the bush and say what she wanted to say.

“And on the same idea of players complimenting each other, Ashlyn Harris has spoken to Pia and I bout you,” Jill Ellis plowed forward in this conversation looking into the guarded fragile expression of the defender “She spoke of the instant connection she experienced when you two met in the gym last night. Pia and I both were observing you both in practice this morning. I observed the shared glances and the heavy pheromones you both were producing naturally. It was distinct enough that both Carli and Tobin commented to me about it. “

Ali grabbed hold of each her elbows on the crossed arms and clutched them tightly in a move of self-protection. A feeling of alarm permeated through her. Jill felt it and the smell too and did not want her godchild to run off like she had on Harris last night. Experimentally, Ellis reached her hand out to put in on Krieger’s knee. Jill rested it there will simultaneously leaning forward slightly. Jill subtly released her scent into the fearful scented air. Krieger had known her scent her whole life and Jill hoped it would at least remind her that she was not alone.  
“The new keeper told Pia and myself that she wants you as her defender. She has made her choice and does not feel the need to pursue any further unmated omega defenders,” Jill leaned over more trying to catch Ali’s downcast brown eyes. “As head coach, Pia decided to grant the request to cease introductions with any further omegas and allow Harris to focus on you.”  
“What, what does that mean?” Ali stammered her heartbeat throbbing in her ears. Ali dropped her gaze from her coach letting her long dark hair cover her face. Ali knew it was a Shitty cowardly thing to hide her face like this but Ali refused to let Jill see her fear and worry. Letting her coach see her afraid and weak was unacceptable if she wanted to keep an image of strength and confidence. “Focus on me?” Ali finally finding her voice and getting her thoughts together. “She is new here. Ashlyn Harris would do well to focus on herself and establishing herself and her game,” Ali spoke raising her chin and pushing her hair from her face.

“Ali that is what she is doing “Jill Ellis said patiently explaining. “This is an important step for a keeper. This is also an important step for you. You are still relatively new here as well as and unmated omega defender on this team. You have had a few weeks to acclimate to your circumstance. It’s time to take the responsibilities and rewards of your defender position.”  
“I just met her last night. I respectfully feel it is premature for you to suggest anything,” Ali’s voice grew louder as she begin to picture what she thought would be expected of her now. “I am not anyone’s anything. I am not a plaything. I am not someone’s caretaker or bed-warmer.”  
Ali’s temper flared anger lighting her brown doe eyes. “I am not a defender to fuck or suck off because of an alpha’s libido. I am barely Ali Krieger anymore. Some omegas may melt and willingly let themselves be seduced by a beautiful face and smell. But that’s not me and YOU CANT MAKE ME and SHE CAN’T EITHER!” Ali finished her tirade standing up and looking at the door. She felt herself feeling furious and vulnerable and knew she needed to get away and calm down.  
Fortunately, Jill had anticipated this and had set the office door so it would lock and would not easily open without disengaging it on the knob. While Ali fiddled with the mechanism, Jill calmly put her hand on the door and kept it closed.

“Where is that fighter who screamed at Carli Lloyd that she was a faster sprinter? Where is that fighter that challenged Alex Morgan to a game of horse soccer style into the nets picking spots to place the ball?” Jill Ellis reminded Ali. “And where is that young lady that told me she was not going to let breaking her leg at Penn State keep you from playing soccer professionally?” Jill asked not touching Ali but moving to stand beside her propping her side against the office door frame and placing her foot in such a way that Ali could not open it.  
“I don’t need any of this to play the game,” Ali growled. “I am a good player and not some alpha’s shadow on the pitch to make them look good.” Ali wanted to say more. Ali wanted to scream and curse and tell Ellis to go to hell and then she wanted to go tell Ashlyn Harris the same thing. “Don’t you of all people know how hard I am working to not give into the scents, to not break or lose more of myself? I fight every damn second of every day and every night that’s been my life since that those alpha strikers held me down and tried to rip my shorts off and knot me. They tried to force me to submit to them publically In front of a sold out stadium, while the fans watched from the stands. I kicked the one who tried to penetrate me in the balls and bit her arm. I fought back but I was still dictated to and sent here losing my credentials and place on the team because of my fucking biology. I am a fighter,” Ali exclaimed her voice crisp and her brown eyes flickering with emotion.  
“Alex dear-heart, Jill switched out of her coach role to a more personal one with the girl she had known the girl’s whole life. “You are a fighter. You have earned yourself a reputation both in Europe and now back in the states for your drive and skills.” Jill reached over and tucked a strand of Ali’s long dark hair behind her ear like she did when Krieger was young. Jill expected to be rebuffed but was surprised to see the new omega tilt her head just enough for Ellis’s palm to brush against her cheek. “But even in Europe, while living as a beta, soccer was your life and purpose. You put aside any kind of personal relationship except your mother and Kyle. I, as your godmother coach, want to give you an opportunity here at the USWNT Residential Training Center to have a complete life, on and off the pitch. I wish you could see that Ali” Jill spoke in a Soft, emotional voice filled with her hope and care for her goddaughter. Jill smoothed Ali’s hair back down and led her back to the office chair and pushed her shoulder so she would sit down; Jill saw no reason to rub salt in the very raw unhealed wounds of this fact. Jill knew in her heart of hearts, her little “Warrior Princess” would not heal until she found that special person to share her life with and become her mate. Call it both tough love and a professional mandate, Jill was issuing an ultimatum. It was time to lay it all out in writing for Krieger to see and commit to.

.  
Jill Ellis did not need to repeat herself on the whys and what’s of US soccer alpha/omega mated player pairs. Krieger had heard all if it yesterday before Harris arrived. After hearing JJ and the other defenders speak about the new unmated keeper coming, O’Hara as the head defender and the coach had set Ali down for a long talk. Jill had explained Krieger’s position legally and the stipulations of her contract. The US team acquired Krieger legally picking up the girl’s contract for the duration of the original terms. Krieger knew she had contractually four years with this team. Ellis reminded her that she had been traded as a formerly beta midfielder new omega defender. The defender coach had turned to the sectional chapter regarding Omegas and read the policy aloud. Jill made sure to elaborate that there was a growing trend in Europe and with other competitive soccer programs to utilize the concept of mating alpha and omega players to strengthen the team and grow the sport. Germany had been in the process of implementing this policy in their national and women’s club teams. With it being a new policy in Germany, that is why Krieger may never of heard of it. A copy of the United States Alpha/Beta/ Omega Futbol policy handbook had been given to the new omega with an apology for not doing so earlier. Jill herself had explained that getting Ali a copy of the handbook had slipped through the cracks. The focus had been on helping Krieger orientate to a new team as well as her situation. After the coaches finished talking, O’Hara had tried to explain bonding and mating with a defender and its benefits. That had only resulted in a shouting match of the four people in the room with O’Hara’s mated keeper, Solo having stopped it by releasing her alpha scent after busting into the team conference room. Krieger was then sent to do laps for punishment of her outburst. That had been yesterday and now Alexandra Krieger knew the policy and the expectations of how she was to conduct herself.

Ali knew if she quit, her soccer career would be essentially over with the only opportunity being at a recreation center with amateur athletes. What could she do for a job as an unmated omega? Reality was that she was an omega and was vulnerable to aggressive alpha’s that could take advantage of her due to her sexual orientation. Out of these doors, Ali had little protection from a rutting alpha, unplanned pregnancy and god knows what else  
Patting Ali’s shoulder one final time, Ellis fell back completely into her defender coach role and stepped back to her desk and opened her file drawer. Reaching into a folder, Ellis pulled out a series of documents and set them on the desk with a pen. Ali had calmed down and sat passively listening to Ellis explain. Ali tried to read upside down leaning towards the desk but with little success.  
“Now for the legal side of things,” Jill spoke changing gears. “There are three documents here Krieger,” Jill spoke in her coach voice knowing Ali would recognize the difference from a few minutes ago. “The first one is stating that you have been called up to the US national team. You confirm you are an omega and your placement on the roster is therefore a defender. The second document here Harris filled out stating her request of Alexandra Krieger to pair with her as her defender. She clearly states at the bottom her ultimate goal is to become a mated pair. You are to sign that you have been notified and consent to Harris courting you. The third is an agreement allow Harris access to your medical records in relation your over-all health, heats, fertility cycle and hormone balance. Harris has signed to do likewise with her ruts and overall health. Both parties agree to keep such information confidential to outside parties. The reason for this document is so you can be made aware of Harris’ overall health and ability to meet your needs while you are in heat and to sire your offspring.  
Ali sat solemnly trying to keep herself from falling apart and losing control again. She felt like her whole life was teetering on the edge of a cliff; barely holding on to the rocky surface. It was a long fall into the unknown future. It had been a dream all of her life to play professional soccer and it seemed like biology had thrown her a curve ball. Ali was only twenty five. She had a lot of good years in the sport if she could stay injury free. If Ali wanted to play and life out her dream, the new omega player would have to consent to all of this restriction on her life and career due to her damn omega nature. Ali would have to go through this courtship request from Ashlyn Harris. Ali tried to listen but it was almost too much. Jill Ellis seemed to sense that also.  
“I know this is a lot to take in and I want to give you some time and privacy to go over these documents,” Jill told the omega. Jill stood up and again walked around the desk handing Ali Krieger an ink pen. “My hope is that you sign the three documents. But know this, nobody will force you. Ultimately this is all your decision. It’s your future after-all and you do have a choice. Allowance of a courting is a mandate to an unmated omega defender. You spend time together, work together and allow tactile communication through skin to skin touch. If you stay and play Soccer and if things don’t work with Harris, you will have the expectation to consent to a courting from a different alpha player. You are here having been traded from your previous club in Germany and now under legal contract and protection of the United States Women’s National Team. The USWNT needs your signature so we can move forward and get you suited up and playing more than scrimmages.”  
Jill Ellis moved past Ali quietly and exited the office shutting the door with a quiet click. Feeling terribly alone, Ali Krieger was left holding an ink pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special and grateful thanks to Cappsy and In_over_my_head_2016 for helping me with the chapter and the story in general.  
> Thanks to those who are reading, leaving kudos and the comments. I would love to continue to hear from you.  
> Would you like to have a listing of characters, pairings and listing if they are alpha, beta or omega?


	5. Chapter 5 "Sign on the dotted Line" and "Up a Tree"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali Krieger has a decision to make now that Coach Ellis has informed her that Ashlyn Harris wants her as her defender. With papers asking to court her sitting on the desk in front of her, the omega defender makes a choice.

My Keeper Chapter 5  
“Sign on the dotted line and up a tree”

Trigger warning in this one! Mentions Attempted Rape and sexual assault.

 

Looking down the hall, Ashlyn Harris was trying to appear inconspicuous. She propped her shoulder against the door to the weight room. he keeper wiped her face while peering in the direction of Coach Ellis’ office. The rookie defender had gone into the office just as the goalkeepers were starting their workout. Alyssa had just left. Now, thirty minutes later, Alyssa had just left. Hope was finishing up and Ashlyn could not understand what was taking so long.

“If you must spy, you got to learn to not be so obvious,” Hope Solo said dryly not turning around as she gripped the hand weights pumping them slowly in both arms. “And if you intend to stand around doing nothing, get your ass over here and spot for me rookie.” Hope’s face remained neutral as she set down the hand weight and spun around snagging the rookie keeper’s shirt with her long arm dragging her back in the room. “I want to do some lifting to finish my work-out.”

“Of course, the number one keeper and alpha’s alpha can’t leave after the standard work-out period,” Ashlyn grumbled to herself. “She has to work LONGER and not leave so I can hide in here alone and wait for my intended to come out of Ellis’s office.”

“Are you paying attention to me at all Harris?” Solo asked taking a long sip of water. Solo reached up and popped the blonde in the back of the head. “Focus Harris. Ellis is telling Krieger that you want to court her. She has not stormed this way like a tornado from hell, that’s a good sign.”

Knowing it was best to listen to the head keeper, Ashlyn forced herself to focus as Solo lifted the weights. Suddenly, the sounds of yelling up the hall made Ashlyn flinch. She did not want her intended to be upset over the request to court her. The thought of that sent her stomach dropping. 

“Count for me,” Hope told the younger keeper trying to distract her. Hope had warned Ashlyn that Ali would probably respond negatively to the notification of Harris’ request for the defender to bond with her; that fact did not make it any easier to hear though. Both keepers shared a nod and Solo started lifting again. The yelling stopped and after another ten minutes, both saw Ellis stroll up the hall past them. They had expected Ellis to come and speak to them but the beta coach didn’t. The keepers also noticed that the defender had not left before Ellis or with Ellis.

“Why is she still in there?” Ashlyn whispered her lips falling into a frown. She sniffed the air wildly trying to detect her chosen.

Solo set down the weight.

“Hey,” Solo said simply. “I got your back. She is a good one; tough though. I told you this would take work. You got it in you to work for her?” Solo asked again snagging the towel off Harris’ shoulder and patting her face dry.   
“Yes,” Ashlyn affirmed in a low clear voice. “She’s mine and I want to be hers.”

 

Hope sniffed the air. Both keepers could tell by scent that Krieger was still in Ellis’ office.

“Your Defender” is probably still going over the paperwork to sign,” Hope told Ashlyn. “Let’s not overwhelm her with the alpha pheromones. Her scent smells of stress and she will be fragile.” She patted her rookie’s shoulder letting her know to follow her. “Let’s get cleaned up and I will see if Kelley can check in on her for you, ok?”

Reluctantly, Harris followed Solo out of the keeper weight room and up towards the showers. Though it was impossible to hear, she listened for the sound of the omega signing her name to be hers.

Down the hall, Ali went back to the first paper and realized it was basically a legal document officially bringing her into the team. The omega tried to tell herself that meant she had a place of stability. The women’s soccer training facility had kept her safe and so far, kept her playing so far. Ali understood their position of needing to make it official. Ali had felt utter devastation when her club team “traded” her to the USWNT. .Seeing things written down like this made it feel more official. This was a long-term deal to play. Ali should feel thrilled. She was on the national team. She was on the United States National Team which brings opportunities little girl dreams of; like winning the Olympic gold and the World Cup.

Ali felt her hand shaking as she fingered the pen. The defender felt she was caught between a rock and a hard place. She felt backed into a corner with no way to move forward to obtaining her dream of gold unless she, for all intents and purposes, signed her life away. But who was she kidding, her life stopped four weeks ago when she presented. Ali hated herself. She hated what she was and now this was her only choice if she wanted to continue to be a professional athlete. Blinking back a tear that was threatening to fall, Ali Krieger stopped thinking and just scrawled her name on the first document. Pushing it aside, Ali sniffed back tears as she saw the document titled “Intention of Courtship” followed on the next line by “Ashlyn Harris”. Her stomach churned as she read the document closely; it specifically laid out what she was consenting to. Ellis had briefly told her what she was going to have to put up with, but reading it gave her that much more apprehension. 

“Intention of Courtship,” Ali mumbled to herself looking at the document’s title again and fixed her brown eyes on the first section. “Article One,” Ali mumbled again as she started to read.

Ali kept her separate living space. The defender breathed a sigh of relief; there was no way she was going to be able to sleep with an alpha around, even if she was gorgeous. They were however, to eat breakfast and dinner together daily unless either of them had a prior commitment; as well as an outing off campus once a week at a time of the pair’s choosing. The pair would also start working together as defender/keeper during trainings and would be on the same team in scrimmages. Ali’s brown eyes then moved into the next section of the document, it seemed to specifically address her as an omega. The first topic had the ridiculous title of “scent acclimation”.

Scent acclimation? What in hell will that entail? Ali asked herself, feeling out of her comfort zone. She snorted as she read feeling herself get frustrated at what was expected. It felt easier to do that then to let herself burst into tears. 

“Keep reading Krieger,” Ali mumbled to herself. “ Article Three”

Tactile Bonding? Ali grimaced while at the same time her inner omega jumped for joy. It did not take much thought to picture what that meant. Ali had not grown up in a touchy-feely home; which is why this omega biology had thrown her for a loop. She now craved affection. Overnight, she craved hugs, touches and pats on the back. Exactly how it was stated in this contract. It was unsettling how these people knew what she was feeling even when she could not even admit it to herself.

That better not mean the two of us naked and me taking her knot. Ali felt her lip curling up in a little snarl. Turning into an omega does not mean I have lost my mind. I won’t just fall in her bed because of a stunning face on a curvy body. I won’t lose myself to her striking scent.

 

As she continued to read Ali noticed that there was a line that stated that this is an exclusive pairing of only Ashlyn and Ali. Both promised to look after each other’s welfare on and off the pitch. Ali bit her lip, unsure of who was taking care of whom and what they were taking care of exactly; suspecting it meant when the omega was in heat or the keeper was in a rut. She made a note that this was another thing she was going to have to ask somebody about. Ali did not want to be taken advantage of when she did not have control of her mind and body and that seemed to be open ended. Ali longed to write some snarky comment in the margin, but the new omega checked the box agreeing to the exclusive pairing and looking after each other’s welfare. Though she would rather go it all alone, Ali decided to choose her battles. Alexandra Krieger knew she would lose this one as the defender had lost about all of them lately.

Staring at the paper, the omega defender’s memory flashed back to when she presented. All those long, erect cocks under her nose poking into various parts of her body; hands tearing at her top while ripping off her shorts. Nobody really realized how this haunted her day and especially at night.

Even though she was scared, Ali also knew she could bitch all she wanted but, ultimately, this was the best choice for her life from this point forward. She was expected to engage in a pair bond as part of her position on this team. It could be someone less interesting and not appealing to the eye and scent.

Just sign the damn thing Krieger, Ali told herself. I am not promising anything more than to let her court me, she thought, reminding herself as she rushed to sign her name quickly; feeling if she didn’t she might back out. 

Now, all that was left was the medical disclosure consent form. This one, Krieger hesitated on. She wanted to talk to the team doctors first, this is her health after all. US Soccer was just going to have to deal with having two forms for now. The idea of a person she barely knows having all of her private medical information unnerved her. Besides, she’s had enough with being under a microscope. She was quote a “Medical Mystery”. Nobody in the medical community could explain the sudden and complete change of gender. But this was her body, not some doctor seeking fame through a medical journal and most definitely not some alpha keeper. Ali put the pen down. This was all she was agreeing to for now. She had signed two of the three. 

Ali pushed the desk chair away from the desk. The defender could not even bear to look at those documents any longer. She breathed deeply trying to calm down and caught a scent on the air that sent her into a coughing fit. It was Harris. Somewhere not so far away, the rookie keeper was lurking about and her body tingled despite itself.

What is she doing around here? Ali simply asked herself, debating on if she wanted to face Harris right now or not. The defender felt vulnerable and still very angry. She did not want to face Harris right now, she couldn’t. Ali needed time to herself to process this and get herself together. She feels a terribly big need to cry but does not want to do that in front of another living soul.

Not giving a fuck that she would get in trouble, Ali decided a walk was just the ticket to clear her head. She would not leave the property she promised herself. She would just get some fresh air and maintain her composure. The omega defender knew she risked running into Harris the moment she stepped out of this office and into the hallway. The only other way out was the window and Ellis’ office was on the second floor. The unmated defender pulled up the blinds and pushed open the window. The branches of a tall oak tree brushed against the window. Ali had an idea. She could exit through Ellis’ window. It was probably impulsive and yes going out the office door was easier, but was it really? Leaving Jill’s office via the window was the only way to avoid Harris and the teammates who loved to tattle on her. Besides, she used to climb trees as a kid. She knew what made a tree safe, and this tree was old with thick branches. The tree was her ticket to freedom for a while. Before she could talk herself out of it, Ali climbed and sat on the window sill. She ignored the sounds of children playing below her and concentrated on sliding onto the large branch touching the side of the building; quickly grasping onto the branch above her head while scooting towards the trunk of the tree. 

It’s a long way down, Ali thought to herself as she looked down to the ground. The omega’s heart sped up as a rush of adrenalin surged through her. Hearing voices, Ali looked down in their direction.

Defender Christie Rampone and her alpha mate Mia Hamm were outside with two of their four children. They were with their twin girls on the facility playground that mated pairs with children frequented. With them, was alpha, Amy Rodriguez, and her oldest daughter, Ryan. The adult’s backs were to the building watching the children play. Ali did not know those players so very well. They were older and busy off the field with all their free time being parents. She tended to avoid the ones with kids anyway. Krieger already had O’Hara on her back, she didn’t need any of the older ones treating her like she was a problem child. If they did, she might break and then lose herself completely, They probably think I am a bad example for their kids, Ali said putting herself down.

 

Freshly presented omega Ali naively sat in the tree oblivious of her scent now being broadcast on the late afternoon breeze. Ali kicked her feet back and forth expending restless anxiety shaking the tree limb but not enough for her to lose her balance.

Ali watched as ARod picked up a soccer ball and moved from the playground equipment to a more open space to kick it around with her five year old Ryan. Ali thought it was quite adorable but at the same time hated the fact that the alpha with the calming manner and her kid had moved closer to her.. It would be harder to sneak away without being spotted. To Ali, it seemed the team roster was overflowing with Alphas. When she was in Germany, her club team had more of a balance of betas to alphas. Just her luck, ARod was coming this way. At least Cheney was not with her that would have meant more alphas out here.

Why did they have to come this way? Don’t little kids take afternoon naps? Ali grumbled watching all the kids who were under five run around like little adorable rugrats.

Crap, Ali thought as she watched a Subaru Outback pull into the back parking lot. Ali’s eyebrows furrowed as the door opened.

Carli Lloyd? Seriously? The second scariest alpha on this team right under Solo just had to get out of car, Ali mused gritting her teeth. That’s too many alphas out here counting Lloyd, ARod and Hamm and then there was Cap. Ali did not know the other defender very well, but saw her talking with Ellis a lot. She knew enough to know that Cap had been with the team the longest of the defenders and pretty much anyone. That had been enough for Ali to stay away from her. If she was a beta, I would probably have sought her out, Ali thought to herself. Krieger felt her odds of sneaking off for a walk seemed to be dwindling.

Damn, Ali whispered to herself. Ali had a bad feeling about this. Carli had not gone towards the building or even to the playground where the other players and kids were. Carli was sniffing the air and was scanning back and forth like she was looking for something

Shit, Shit, Shit, Ali thought to herself. Maybe I can just go back in the window. Ali scooted on her bottom back towards the window. Ali stretched her arm out towards the window sill. This was a bad idea, Ali told herself trying to stretch her arms out fruitlessly. Her arm was not long enough. It had been easier getting out than it would be to go back in. 

“Krieger? Krieger!,” Carli Lloyd’s shout caused Ali to lose her balance and lose touch with the tip of the window sill. Carli had spotted the new defender in a tree and took off faster than she did down the field. In her mind, Carli saw their baby omega falling out of the tree and getting seriously hurt. What is she doing up there? Carli thought to herself.

“Kriegs? Stop Stay Still!” ARod’s voice commanded tucking Ryan onto her hip as she also took off into a run. Instinctively, the alpha forward teamed up with the alpha midfielder to release the most powerful pheromones that instinctively would cause an omega to submit. Carli and Amy stared up into the tree both giving the most intense of stares

 

Ava climbed to the top of the slides as movement in front of her caught her eye. Ava loved birds and looked intently in the direction of the tree. The youngster hoped it was a red bird. Ava loved cardinals, and stared intently It was not a red bird though, it was a person and Ava thought it looked more fun to do like Miss Ali than climb up steps to the slide.

“Mama?” the little two-year-old ran to her mother skipping towards Mia with excitement in her little green eyes. “Up!! Look!” Ava told the striker. Seeing her other mother sitting on a bench putting on her twin sister Grace’s shoes. Ava had to share with her mommy, Christie Rampone also.

“Mommy, Aweeeee, Awwweee,” Ava exclaimed to Christie Rampone pointing in the direction of the large tree next to Ellis’ office.

Mia’s stomach dropped. Quickly handing over the care of both girls to Christie, Mia broke off into a run in the direction of the brunette in the tree right outside the office window. Knowing the teammates would need an assist with this, Mia put in a quick text to Alex who had connected with the new defender. She also asked Alex to tell Ash and KO. Once that done, Mia ran to Carli and ARod to offer any assistance they needed. Carli Lloyd was talking to Krieger while she and Arod continued to excrete their alpha scent trying to get Ali to listen to them. ARod, who was holding her daughter on her hip, was also talking to Ryan who seemed to want to join Ali in the tree. Neither of them realized they were making it worse by releasing pheromones. 

The scents, the smell, Ali sniffed the air suddenly feeling assaulted her. She felt physically hit and her mind flashed back to her falling to the grass crawling towards the net. Lost in the memories of her assault when she presented, Ali slipped off the branch. In a testament to her physical strength as an athlete, she was able to catch hold of a branch with her hands and held herself up on it.

 

“Kriegs, swing your leg back over the branch, “ARod yelled up to Ali grateful the powerful pheromones she and Carli were releasing were enough to get the omega to obey the order. “That’s good. Now, grab hold of a branch so you can keep your balance.”

 

The defender’s forehead was bleeding, She must have hit it when she slipped. Amy wanted to fix this. As an alpha, she needed to get the omega to safety. She knew Lloyd was feeling the same way. 

Carli moved right below Ali in case she had to try and catch her. Mia moved to stand right beside her as both alphas were keenly aware that Ali was off balance. The omega was throwing off the most panicked and pungent of scents. ARod adjusted her daughter in her arms and looked back over to an approaching Hamm whose phone had rung and was now talking. She heard her say the word Ash. That was good since Ashlyn wanted to court Ali she would do absolutely everything to keep her safe. 

“Krieger?” Carli called up into the tree top. She needed to get her to calm down enough to climb down the tree to safety. Ali’s smell was pungent with fear. So much so that Carli feared the brunette omega would fall and get seriously injured. Getting no response, Carli tried again, “Ali, Ali? It’s me Carli. Can you hear me Ali?” Carli looked over at an approaching Hamm who was on the phone. Lloyd presumed it was Harris. The new keeper was sure to have a fit. Carli knew she was and she was not even courting the defender. “Ali? Ali, are you listening to me?”

“Go away,” Krieger attempted to yell down but it came more as an omega whine. It was damn embarrassing to the defender. The scents of these alphas were messing with her mind as well as forcing her to submit to their instructions just because she was an omega. If they would just go away she might be able to escape her flashbacks

“No can do,” ARod called out feeling like she was talking to her daughter instead of the twenty-five-year-old soccer player. Shit ARod thought, I tend to forget she is a baby omega under that anger and rebellion.

“Our Baby Omega, may be the most misbehaved of all of the kids running around this place,” ARod whispered to Mia.

“Shut it Amy, we are going to need a ladder,” Mia said to the forward not in the mood for humor. Krieger would hate it if she heard the unspoken nickname the mated pairs with pups called the defender. “We are going to need some assist from our teammates.”

“I will go get one?” Carli volunteered knowing her teammates had children in their arms. “Think Ali will respond better if Cap talks to her? They are both omegas.” Not waiting for a response, Carli jogged away in the direction of the maintenance building.

From a distance, Christie Rampone studied the situation. Not standing under the tree but back just a few paces with her twins, the veteran defender was watching the omega. The Alpha pheromones were so heavy it was about making her choke. Her girls did not seem to be responding well to it and neither was Krieger. Cap suspected Ryan was not affected because two of her mothers were alphas. ARod was in a trio of two alphas and a beta midfielder, Julie Foudy. Their daughter, Ryan, was acclimated to strong alpha scents. Cap watched on as Ali had indeed sat down as ARod asked. Ali was attempting to hold onto the base of the tree in a death grip. Unfortunately, the rookie defender was shaking so bad that her grip was dicey at best. Since Krieger’s arrival to the National Team, Cap had watched from a distance and let O’Hara take the lead with newly presented omega. Looking into the fearful brown eyes filled with tears really got to the veteran omega. Her own heart skipped a beat and instinct was calling the veteran to care for and comfort the young omega. The expressive brown eyes of Ali Krieger made the Captain think of her own little girls calling her in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Ali Krieger was a scared needy, angry baby omega that needed her. Christie recognized that now.

As the defender mate to the head keeper and having no children of her own yet, O’Hara had been the logical of choices to mentor Krieger. Rampone had justified she was just too busy to work with Krieger and all her baggage while at the same time caring for her kids, mate and playing soccer, she now saw that this had been a terrible choice. The omega defenders on the team had left this girl alone on the personal level just because of Krieger’s negativity. Even Cap admitted she had because the girl complained about being an omega constantly and it got on her nerves. That was going to stop, and it was going to stop now. Cap just needed to get her kids to one of the other players to watch them so she could help Ali.

“Coming through,” Carli yelled running past her with beta teammate, Alex Morgan. “Thought we could use some of those beta neutral scents. Auntie HAO and Auntie Boxxy are just behind me to take the kids in for snack time,” Carli assured Cap that she had done more than just go to retrieve a ladder. Cap had no doubt that Carli Lloyd was going to be quite a leader of this team one day. Rampone could see her wearing the captain’s armband in the World Cup. 

“Hope is with Harris and they were going after the first aid kit then go to Ellis’ window,” Alex called back over her shoulder as she helped Carli prop the ladder against the tree. Alex Morgan gave a quick glance up the tree then over to Cap. O’Reilly had arrived and gathered up the twins. ARod was handing over Ryan to Boxxy. Alex was glad to get the little ones away from this situation. Carli talking to her made Alex turn her head forward again.

“Let’s not wait for the veterans to get their hands free,” Carli voiced her opinion. “Hold the ladder, I am going to go get her.”

“No, I should go,” Alex protested, “You’re an alpha and she is scared of you. She trusts me,” Alex Morgan countered back. 

Ashlyn Harris could not move fast enough as she rushed to put enough clothes on that she would be considered decent and not scare her intended. She quickly grabbed her boxers and a pair of shorts before putting on a sport bra. She decided to forgo the shirt so she could get to her intended faster. She nervously looked over at the number one keeper who was also quickly dressing.

“Go on Harris,” Hope told the rookie keeper, “I will go get the first aid kit and meet you in Ellis’ office.”

While her alpha nature wanted to storm into coach’s office to save her “defender”, Ash’s gut told her to enter quietly. Grateful the door was unlocked, the blonde keeper slipped in the room closing it with a soft click. The window was open and Ali’s scent was carried into her nostrils on the warmth of the late summer breeze. Ashlyn frowned rushing forward. Krieger’s scent was filled with fear and panic. Ashlyn refused to mirror those emotions. She leaned out the window. Her intended was stuck one tree limb below the one resting against the building. The unmated defender was terribly unbalanced, sweating and blinking back tears. 

She is going to fall and get seriously hurt, Ashlyn thought to herself. I need to get to her now. Ashlyn knew her new teammates would have her back, but Solo was not at the office yet. Her teammates were all on the ground and though a ladder was propped on the tree, there was nobody climbing up it.

“Head’s up,” Ash called out stepping out of the window and stretched out a long arm to grasp a tree branch as she stepped first one foot onto the limb and then the other. “I’m going out on a limb here to keep Ali company. Anyone down there care to join us?” Ashlyn subtly let those below know she was going to rescue the unmated defender without letting panic show through her voice that would upset Krieger further. The keeper also let her teammates know that she needed some aid from below. Noticing that Carli and Alex were disagreeing about who should go up Ash rolled her eyes. ARod who now had her hands free noticed Lloyd and Morgan arguing too. 

“For goodness sake,” Amy told the other two slightly younger players. “Up the ladder Baby Horse. You’re the beta and Ali will react better to you.”

“Alphas pull back your scent,” Mia added stepping more into a leadership role due to the situation. “Ashlyn, be careful,” Hamm turned directing her teammates.

Ash ignored the talk going on below and stretched her long arms to grab hold or the limb above her head before standing up slowly. The keeper frowned as she looked a limb down at her intended defender.

Ali Krieger wrinkled her nose while tossing her head back and forth. Brown eyes glazed in despair.

“Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me,” Ali croaked out memories of the night she presented.. “Smell, Smell I don’t like it. It hurts. It hurts. Please don’t. Please don’t. Stop.” Eyes closed, Ali lost herself in the memory of her good friends and teammates turning on her. The snarls. The snarls hurt her ears. Ali let go of the tree limb and batted away at the imaginary alpha that was trying to pull at her shorts and wrench her legs open.

Ashlyn’s heart almost stopped as Ali started to fall. The keeper instinctively reached down and grabbed at the defender’s shirt as she started to fall. Ashlyn held tight wrapping an arm totally around the unmated omega defender pulling her into her body.

 

“No, No, don’t put it in me. I don’t want to. I don’t want to. Don’t put it in me,” Ali fought wildly in her arms. “Smells, Smells. I don’t like it. I don’t like it.” Ali’s struggles were in vain as she relived the pain of the terrible night of her assault and almost rape.

Ashlyn hated being an alpha at that moment. She hated those alphas who had caused this omega to suffer so much and be so afraid of alphas and right now her. The blonde promised herself at that she was going to march right into medical after Ali was settled and demand a scent repressor. The still relatively new medicated patch was worn on the lower back and while not removing the alpha’s scent totally, diminished it largely without effecting testosterone levels or abilities to perform sexually. The patch tempered the strong alpha scents on the pitch that sometimes soared when one player was on the verge of a rut. That player could trigger the other alphas to follow suit and could cause aggression and hard play that could result in preventable injuries. While usually only worn in games, Ash had decided she was going to wear one whenever in her intended’s presence. The girl could slowly get acclimated to her unique smell while not overwhelming her.

“I got you Ali. It’s Ashlyn. Don’t be afraid Ali. My scent means you are safe. My scent it means safety,” Ash tried to explain to Ali who had the side of her face against the keeper’s arm. Krieger did not even seem to hear her but inhaled a large amount of the keeper’s scent. “Yes, that’s right Ali. I won’t hurt you. Learn my scent it means safety. You are at the US national team facility. You aren’t on that German field. You are safe.” 

Ashlyn held Ali firmly while Alex Morgan climbed the ladder and gently took Krieger out of her arms.   
“I got her Ash,” Alex told a distressed Ashlyn Harris giving the upset blonde a gentle smile. “Kelley is coming with an emergency kit. It has a patch in it I think. You can put it on and hold her. Coach probably has gotten wind of this and will send Dawn out here with a shot to calm Ali if Cap and her mothering doesn’t manage to do so first.” Ash nodded gratified for Alex’s help of her intended and the kind words to her also.

Ashlyn watched on as Alex Morgan stepped off the ladder with Ali in her arms. Cap was there and Ali was instantly placed in the veteran defenders lap as she sat on the grass propped against the same tall tree beside the ladder.

Ash stood there frozen almost unable to move for a moment. Now, that Krieger was safe, Ashlyn stood on the tree limb her own emotions churning.

Why was Ali out here? Was she running away? Was she running away from me? Should I release her from the contract to be my defender? I just want the best for her? Ashlyn asked herself. Lost in her thoughts, Ashlyn did not recognize who had climbed up the step looking into her face until the other person spoke. 

“Rookie? Come on down before you take your own spill,” Hope told Ash. “And it would be right into my defender. And you would squash Kelley like a bug. “

Ash looked at the senior keeper with a quizzical cock of her head before sighing in recognition. She did need to get out of the tree. She was new to the team and really did not want to get injured when she still had so much to prove. And if she got hurt, how could she be there for Ali.

Hope said nothing as she handed Ashlyn a t-shirt to slip over her sport bra. Before Ash could put it on, Solo also had placed a scent suppressant patch on the small of her back. Ashlyn only nodded her appreciation.

“I am not going to quit,” Ash told Solo looking over at Rampone cradling Ali in her arms with the brunette’s head on her chest. Seeing Ali tucked under the older player’s chin, Ash wished it was her holding and comforting the unmated defender.

“I know you won’t. And that is why I put the patch on your back. Krieger signed her name to allow you to court her.” Solo shared the good news. “I saw it on the desk while looking for the first aid kit. You need to get your ass over there and sit beside Cap and treat her the way an alpha should treat an omega. Let her see it and experience it first hand,” Hope told her protégé

“Right,” Ash thought as the veteran keeper popped the back of her head. “Ouch,”

“And next time you decide to play hero and go make a save, like catching a falling person out of a tree,” Hope told Ashlyn, “Remember people are bigger and weigh more than a soccer ball so let your back line assist you. You have the best chance of making a save without busting your ass.”

“Got it,” Ashlyn told Hope looking over at Ali feeling uncertain, Krieger had run away from her but she had signed her name permitting herself to be courted. That had to mean something. Right? Ash thought to herself. Courage bolstered her to walked confidently to Rampone who still held a clinging Krieger to her chest. Ali’s eyes were closed and her nose was to the older defender’s neck breathing in the calming omega scent.

Ashlyn caught a whiff of Cap’s scent too. It reminded Ash of the smell of lavender carried on a mountain wind. Ashlyn longed to put her head on Christie’s shoulder. The adrenalin rush she had experienced when she saw Ali outside on the tree had dropped leaving the keeper feeling unsettled. Ashlyn was sure if she acted on her wish Hamm would kick her ass.

“It’s okay Ashlyn,” Cap told the unmated keeper keeping her voice in a whisper, “You both have had quite a moment. She is safe. You are safe. Come rest here with us.” When Ashlyn leaned over and put her head on the veteran omega’s shoulder, Ash was surprised when Ali stopped shivering and seemingly drifted to sleep. It was almost like her presence helped the unmated omega relax. “I promise you I am here for you Ashlyn, not just today but from here on out, no matter what,” Cap assured the keeper taking a moment to reach over with one of her hands and patting her knee before pulling it back again and threading her fingers through Ali’s dark long hair. Cap nodded at her mate letting her and the other alpha’s and beta know it was safe to approach. Carli, Amy, Hope, Alex, Kelley and Mia were standing downwind a short distance away.

Ashlyn closed her eyes listening to the sound of the veteran defender’s purr and smelling only Ali’s beautiful scent and that of Christie Rampone’s soothing calming one. She felt rustling beside her but ignored it as Rampone’s purr seemed to get louder. Ash felt worn out and just wanted to recoup from what had just happened. The keeper had perfected the art of literally sleeping anywhere, so she blocked out the talking around her and fell into a deep sleep with Ali was safe and right beside her. This whole thing left her exhausted. She scooted closer in her sleep, missing the laughter and the snorts of amusement of their teammates around her. Ali reached for Ashlyn’s arm in her sleep and cuddled it like a teddy bear. The action was not missed on their teammates who were gathered around them talking and supporting the pair with simply their presence. Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger were meant to be together. The team and family would just have to help them get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special and grateful thanks to Cappsy and In_over_my_head_2016 for helping me with the chapter and the story in general.  
> Thanks to those who are reading, leaving kudos and the comments. I would love to continue to hear from you  
> An Author's Note will be posted in the next day or so with pairings, cast of characters, alpha/beta or omega status of the characters. Hopefully it will be a help to you as readers. Its helped me as the author.


	6. Authors Notes "Reference Guide for My Keeper"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference guide for the story "My Keeper". On it, is listed the following  
> characters and supporting characters.  
> Player positions on the roster along with they are alpha/ beta or omega.  
> Pairings of characters and specific facts of the pairing including children.  
> Nicknames of all the characters/players in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a Reference Guide to "My Keeper". I worked as hard on this as a chapter and have tried my hardest to put together compatible, interesting pairings that fit the rules in my AU of alpha keepers, alpha forwards and midfielders, beta midfielders and omega defenders. Also listed are nicknames of all characters as I have been told or looked up in my research. Also I have tried to keep things real as far as the children's names of the mated pairs with kids.  
> Please let me know if you see anything I need to add or you catch something I need to look into.  
> I appreciate your interest in the story and would love to hear what you think.

My Keeper Reference List  
This is an AU story about the US Women’s National Soccer Team with players primarily from around the 2015 World Cup. There are no males in this universe.  
The timeline however does not match the ages of the players at that time. In this story, we work from the idea Ali Krieger was 25 when she came to the National Team. For sake of the pairing, Ashlyn is 24. This is an alpha/omega/ beta story where the national team players live at a training facility.  
Additional/Supporting characters have been added to enhance the storyline. All the supporting characters have had some association with the USWNT at some point of time.  
The names of the children in this story match those of the player’s children in real time if they are mothers.  
Alphas- dominant, GIP, can sire children, ruts, can play midfielder or forward positon  
Omegas-submissive, highly fertile has heats every six weeks, always defenders position  
Betas- neutral, do have the ability to carry children from an alpha but only 3 times a year. At that time, their hormones change and they go into heats, however, unlike omega’s they don’t knot. They can have sex with either beta, omega or alpha. Only an alpha can get them pregnant during a beta “heat”. Betas can play primarily midfielder with a rare exception of forward.

Keepers:  
Hope Solo (alpha)  
Alyssa Naeher (alpha)  
Ashlyn Harris (alpha)

Defenders:  
Meghan Klingenberg (omega)  
Ali Krieger (omega)  
Kelley O’Hara (omega)  
Becky Sauerbrunn (omega)  
Julie Johnston (omega)  
Lori Chalupny (omega)  
Whitney Engen (omega)  
Christie Pearce (omega) 

Midfielders:  
Heather O’Reilly (beta)  
Carli Lloyd (alpha)  
Lauren Cheney (alpha)  
Megan Rapinoe (alpha)  
Tobin Heath (alpha)  
Shannon Boxx (beta)  
Morgan Brian (beta)  
Julie Foudy (beta) USWNT 1988-2004

Forwards:  
Alex Morgan (beta) exception to the rule, plays forward and midfield secondary  
Christen Press (alpha)  
Amy Rodriguez (alpha)  
Abby Wambach (alpha)  
Mia Hamm USWNT 1987-2004(alpha)

Sidney Leroux (alpha)

Coaches  
Pia Sundhage (head coach) also has primary duty of Goal Keeper coach mated to coach Jill Ellis  
Jill Ellis (assistant Coach) duties include overseeing the defenders, mated to coach Pia Sundhage  
Sarah Huffman (athletic trainer) retired midfielder  
Dawn Scott (strength and fitness coach)) responsibilities include overseeing the Forwards, Jill Ellis is her boss.

 

Supporting Characters not on the World Cup 2015 Team  
Pia Sundhage (alpha) – head coach USWNT  
Jill Ellis(beta)- assistant coach UWSNT  
Sarah Huffman (beta) athletic trainer, former pro player, midfield  


 

Pairings  
Ashlyn / Ali alpha/omega courting  
Pia / Jill alpha/beta  
Hope/ Kelley alpha/omega  
Alyssa/ Kling alpha/omega  
Tobin / Press/ Morgan alpha/alpha/beta  
Lauren Cheney/ Amy Rodriguez/ Julie Foudy alpha/alpha/beta 2 daughter via Foudy (Ryan) age 5, (Isobel) age 3  
Christie Pearce/ Mia Hamm omega /alpha twin daughters (Grace/Ava) age 18 months,  
(Rylie) age 5(Reece) Age 3  
Becky Sauerbrunn/ Heather O’Reilly Omega/beta mated before making team exception to pairing rule  
Carli Lloyd/ Whitney Engen long- time friends evolving into a courtship  
Abby Wambach / Sarah Huffman alpha/beta daughter (Katie) age 3  
Shannon Boxx/ Lori Chalupny Beta/Omega daughter (Zoe) age 2 via sperm donor  
Morgan Brian/ Julie Johnston beta/omega in a courtship

 

Single with no pairing  
Megan Rapinoe alpha  
Dawn Scott Beta

Sidney Leroux alpha

Players Nicknames  
Ashlyn Harris Ash, Brick Wall  
Alexandra Krieger Kriegs, Kriegy, Princess, Ali  
Hope Solo Hopey  
Kelley O’Hara K.O., Kel, Squirrel  
Alyssa Naeher Lys  
Meghan Klingenberg Kling  
Abby Wambach none  
Sarah Huffman Huffy  
Toban Heath Tobs, Tobito, Toby  
Christen Press Chris, Press, Pressy  
Alex Morgan Al, Lex, Baby Horse  
Becky Saurbrunn Broon, Becks  
Heather O’Reilly HAO  
Lauren Cheney Chen  
Amy Rodiriguez ARod  
Christie Rampone Cap, Cap America, Pearcey  
Shannon Boxx Boxxy  
Carli Lloyd Carlos  
Whitney Engen Whit  
Sidney Leroux Sid, Sid the Kid  
Megan Rampinoe Pinoe, Pinhead  
Julie Johnston JJ, Jules  
Morgan Brian Moe, Bean  
Lori Chalpuny Chups  
Mia Hamm Jordan  
Sarah Huffman Huffy  
Julie Foudy Hollywood


	7. Chapter 7 "Changes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Rapone take Ali to the team's medical clinic where she is examined by the team doctor. While there, something happens that brings about change both for Ali and the women's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have written this chapter at least three times over the last few weeks. It was originally longer than this but I have decided it worked best is I broke it up. A special thanks to Cappsy and In_over_my_head_2016 who helped me tremendously giving opinions and helping get this ready to post. And thank you each of you for reading, sending comments and kudos.

My Keeper Chapter 7 “Changes”

There were no patients in the medical unit except Ali Krieger who had been admitted earlier in the day for observation of concussion like symptoms. Unofficially, the circumstances with why she had been brought in, as well as statements from her fellow teammates resulted in the admission to the unit overnight. Krieger had been tight lipped about the whole thing, apologizing to Coach Ellis and Sundhage and quietly complying with the medical professional’s instructions; the defender seemed contrite and embarrassed more than anything.  
The medical staff had been notified that Krieger had not signed the medical form to share information with the courting keeper. Rampone and Harris were reluctant to leave the struggling omega despite this knowledge and the fact that she was in capable hands; each stubbornly planting themselves in the waiting room both wanting to be near to comfort the defender should she need it. 

Dr. Dianne Everhart looked at the computer screen and blinked. Thinking it was a mistake, she called down to the lab and confirmed the omega’s test results. Krieger’s numbers were elevated even higher than they would be if she was in heat. Knowing the defender was a medical mystery, due to her late presentation at twenty-five, she was not sure exactly what she was dealing with but knew she needed to look into this further. The doctor lifted her eyes upwards when her name was called from up the hall. Her nurse was standing in front of Krieger’s room. Her gut told her to walk quickly and it was spurred by cries spilling into the hall. With adrenalin pumping, Dr. Everhart stepped into the patient’s room.  
-0-

 

An intense pain that felt like a lance shot through Ali Krieger’s groin and she Ali felt as if she was literally on fire. It ebbed for a moment and Ali opened her sleepy brown eyes and cautiously took in her surroundings. Her mind tried to process where she was, but in truth it processed where she was not. She was not in her apartment in Germany. She was not in her room here at the Soccer residential training facility. The medicinal smell mixed with the aroma of rubbing alcohol triggered in the omega’s brain she was in the team’s medical facility. The US insignia on the sterile white cabinet all but confirmed it. Ali lifted her head and looked out into the hall trying to get more clues of her situation. There was only the dimmest of lights coming from the nurses’ station. It must be the middle of the night, she realized. Looking around the room, Ali noticed she was alone. It unsettled her, but at the same time she was glad; not like anyone to see her when she was weak and vulnerable. This definitely was one of those times. 

It was all coming back to her how she got here. The brunette remembers sitting at Ellis’s desk looking over the paperwork for her to sign consenting to Harris’ desire for courtship to make her the blonde goalkeeper’s potential mate. She remembers looking at the tree and then her mind goes blank. As her awareness sharpened, Ali realized she could feel something on her forehead. She slipped her arms out of the blanket and over to the spot on her face, it was a bandage. She patted it sending a new rush of pain pulsing through her head. The spot seemed to be swollen like she had hit her head on something. 

Maybe that’s why I can’t remember, Ali thought to herself sitting all the way up wanting to leave. She hated hospitals, doctor’s offices, therapists and labs having seen way too many of them in recent weeks. 

The US team had a reputation as the best of the best personnel and consultants at their disposal. Still more doctors that Ali had fingers and toes had no explanation of how she presented as an omega and suddenly started releasing omega hormones; particularly since she had no change in her physical appearance. It was one of the things that had brought her relief when she presented. When in the locker room or the shower, she still looked like her former beta self. Her small, hairless vagina had a scent now but it had not grown to better fit an alpha cock; nor had her breasts filled out. She felt like herself. The omega knew changes were coming, silently hoping for a miracle where she would suddenly wake up Beta again.  
Ali sucked in a deep breath grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it screaming out in pain. Some people would cry out for a doctor or nurse, but there was no way in hell she was going to do that. It would mean needles, tests, questions and ultimately idiot doctors that did not know shit of what was wrong with her. It also might mean some alpha coming in here and trying to have intercourse with her and that so was not happening. 

I feel strange, Ali thought to herself. There was more to this than a bad stomach. My vagina, is it fluttering?? What the fuck! She was aware she was releasing a scent of fear and the emotion of feeling troubled, but could do nothing to pull it back. 

The bathroom, I need to go to the bathroom, Ali decided, trying to get up from the hospital bed; unable to really sit up as she felt another pulse of fire shoot through her groin. “It was her training as a soccer player that kept her from getting hurt as she rolled off the bed; hitting the linoleum floor with a hard thud. She learned, on the pitch, long ago how to fall and protect herself from injury when making contact. “  
Her stomach rolled and the brunette swallowed several times to keep herself from vomiting. Ali crawled to the toilet on all fours pulling herself up using the grab bar on the side of the toilet. 

Now do I want to puke my guts out because the food here is making me sick or do I need to sit on the toilet and make it my throne for the foreseeable future? she asked herself entering the bathroom.

It was a shooting pain hitting right between her legs that helped her make up her mind up. She wanted to look at her vagina. She felt like she was being split apart. Sitting gingerly on the toilet, she opened her legs and looked down. The omega wished she had a mirror but she saw was enough to horrify her. Ali’s vagina was bright red and quivering. The former Beta cursed her body; feeling helpless and out of control.

Oh shit, not again, not more, what else could happen to me, Ali thought feeling frantic. Did someone give me something to do this? This isn’t normal, is it? So what the hell is happening? Ali felt as if her skin had turned inside out, but suppressed any call for help. She felt too vulnerable at the moment and did not trust anyone Her head felt like it was beating out of her chest. Most people would have called for help by now, but Ali Krieger was not most people. She wanted nothing to do with the medical doctors even though the pain was getting worse. Ali’s inner omega tried to talk to her, pleading for her to call to the blonde that the omega nature had connected with upon their first meeting, but Ali was too proud and stubborn and promptly shut her omega self talk down.

I think I better go lay back down, Ali thought grunting as she pulled herself upright and stumbled out of the bathroom. Stay on your feet, stay on your feet do not get down and crawl like a baby Krieger, Ali told herself, grabbing hold of things till her hand found the hospital bed rail. She gingerly lowered herself to the bed and quickly curled up on her side in a fetal position. The pain and tingling had a strange ebb and flow to it. It felt this had been going on forever but Ali doubted it had really been that long.

“Stop it,” she mumbled to herself lifting a hand and massaging her temple with her index finger. “Deep breaths”, Ali coached herself, temporarily stopping her inner omega from needing the blonde keeper.  
A pang hit her heart as she wished her mom was here right now. Ali had never really appreciated her mother, Deb, until an ocean separated them. Before she presented, she was planning to spend the whole off season in Miami. It was so unfair that Jill and her mother decided that she should settle into her new nature and home before visiting. Ali suspected Jill was just worried she would leave the team, but her godmother should know she lives for soccer. 

All thinking or talking to her inner omega ceased as she was hit with the worst cramp causing Ali to grip the bed rail and try to ride through the pain. Ali resolved to just see this through. She did not need anybody no matter what her omega tried to tell her. She had to get through this and would.

With all the grit she could manage, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was enough to taste blood but she ignored it. Ali closed her eyes and continued to do the breathing exercises Dawn and the staff here spouted out in the yoga room before morning work-outs. She could almost hear Dawn’s voice in her ear telling her to focus her mind on something beautiful and soothing. The picture of Ashlyn Harris’ dimpled smile came to her mind. Ali was sure her inner omega had something to do. With that, and she would address that later, but for now she tried to keep her eyes closed and will this to stop. 

The searing pain felt like it had been going on forever when the omega finally reached the conclusion that she had suffered in silence long enough. Un-gripping her right hand from the bed rail she touched the call bell to the nurse’s station. Ali had been half out of it when she was admitted for observation but aware enough to balk that it was not necessary. Now she was glad she was not holed up in that miserable VIP guest room she had been living in for the last couple of weeks. Ali hated that room and going through this in that room would be hell Whatever “this” is? Ali thought to herself, opening her eyes when a nurse knocked and popped her head in.

“Ms. Krieger, you rang the call bell?” the beta nurse addressed the defender assessing the situation.  
“Hurts,” Ali managed to get out the single word as she literally cried out in pain. Not able to say anything further, Ali clutched one hand between her legs and the other resting just above it in the front. She knew that the nurse said something and then heard another voice. The omega turned on her side and tried to curl up in a ball vaguely aware that the hospital bed began rolling. When they came to a stop, the omega was met with a lot more voices and hands coming from all different directions. Before her inner warrior could protest, she felt a sharp stick in her right hand, and then she felt nothing.  
-0-

 

Ali Krieger woke up slowly, wiggling her toes and shifting her hips.. She licked her lips as her mind slowly came into awareness.  
“Ms. Krieger?” the voice asked her gently touching her shoulder then giving it a gentle shake. “Alexandra?”  
The omega blinked to clear her vision as she opened her eyes. Standing beside her bed was the team doctor. Ali’s mind started to process why she was with the team doctor. Suddenly it all started flooding back. The contract, Ashlyn Harris, the tree, waking up in the medical center in terrible pain.  
“Alexandra, I am Doctor Everhart, I have been treating you since team Captain Rampone and Keeper Harris brought you in,” the fifty-year-old beta physician introduced herself. “You have been in one of our observation rooms for a couple hours now. You rang the nurses and asked for assistance complaining about pain,” the doctor gently went through events of the last few hours to refresh her patient’s memory. Ali nodded as she studied where she was. She was not in a hospital room but more of an exam room. Her brow furrowed as her omega prompted her to sniff the air.  
“Harris and Rampone are in the waiting room,” the doctor told Krieger anticipating her patient’s concern and wanting to alleviate any anxiety, “Both are very concerned about you and made me promise to tell you that they are here.”  
“Do you know what’s wrong with me?” Ali asked nervously dreading the reply. In the last few weeks, any doctor that she asked anything about her health either put her off stating they still needed to do more tests or had just made some comment about there being no documented cases such as hers. In the back of her mind, Ali suspected this was in relation to her being an omega.  
“Well, I think I have a good theory yes. Medical science does not have any documented cases like yours but I have a hypothesis” Dr. Everhart told her patient. The doctor moved the IV pole that was giving Krieger a low dose pain killer that would also help keep her calm. The doctor pulled up a rolling stool and sat down so she and Krieger were at eye level.  
“What is happening to me?”, Ali asked fearing the worst. She had faced death before when she got a dangerous blood clot in college, and with her bad luck as of late, Ali would not be surprised by anything. “Am I dying?”, Ali asked, blurting out a question of the worst-case scenario.  
“No, nothing like that Alexandra,” Dr. Everhart tried to soothe the omega. Knowing omegas settled best with words matched with physical touch, Everhart reached down and petted Krieger’s long dark loose hair for a moment. The doctor tucked it behind Ali’s ear and continued. “You are going to be fine. You are not dying. Your body is still adjusting to being an omega,” Everhart assured.” Your body is going through the physical changes in a short span of time that a young omega has gone through by the age of when they present and those changes happen slowly,” the doctor continued explaining her hypothesis. “It was thought by my colleagues and your German club doctors, that due to your late presentation your omega status would only be hormonal. When you first came on the team, we did an ultrasound and vaginal check as part of your physical. You consented then in writing to further examinations if medically necessary while you were incapacitated from your heat cycle. I felt this circumstance fell into this category. I did another ultrasound and a pelvic exam while you were sedated. Your body is changing physically. My conclusion is your body is balancing physically to match your omega hormones. You are now not just hormonally an omega with heats and a fertility cycle but you now will have visible and internal attributes that match those who are biologically born omegas.”  
“Attributes?”, Ali stated, sitting up throwing aside the sheet and attempting to look down between her legs.  
Knowing Krieger needed this, Everhart produced a mirror and let Krieger see for herself.  
“What? What? How?”, Ali stammered, her eyes widening.  
“Your vagina is changing,” the doctor explained. “It is already grown and widened to what I believe will be its mature size. It is more fleshy, sensitive and prone to lubricate a greater volume of wetness than your small beta vagina. You have fine pubic hairs growing. As a beta, you have been hairless around your pubic region. Omegas have fine curls of pubic hair that is an outward sign of your sexual maturity. The size of your new vagina will also help you be more comfortable during mating and knotting of an alpha. The size will also heighten your pleasure than you were used to as a beta when you coupled with partners.”  
Ali had not been closed off at Penn State or in Europe, but she didn’t sleep around either. Being with an alpha was sometimes painful if the alpha was overly endowed. She enjoyed having fun with other betas mostly but had been known to “help” comfort her roommate in Frankfurt who had, ironically, been an omega defender.  
“What about the cramping?” Ali asked, putting her hand on the area under belly.  
“Well, your ultrasound tonight revealed more than just the vaginal changes,” the doctor explained, “Your uterus has increased in size too.” Everhart stopped to let the omega process what she had told her. Krieger had looked away staring out into space; obviously deep in thought. When her patient looked back at her the doctor continued. “The change to your uterus is important for an omega. An omega can produce one or two pups in a normal pregnancy. The larger womb gives the best chance for the health or both omega and her offspring.”  
I am not ready to be pregnant, Ali found herself all but panicking. “So, that means I need to take suppressants?, she asked.  
“I’m afraid not yet,” Everhart told her patient whose body seemed to slump with that news. “Your system needs to regulate and with these changes today, I want to see your body and hormones sync and normalize to typical omega health. Give it a heat or two. But that’s not something you need to focus on right now. ”

“So, this,” Ali finally speaks after quietly listening to the doctor’s explanation sweeping her right hand down her body, “What happened to me. It is permanent? I’m an omega,” The reality of her situation finally sinking in. Ali’s reasoning was simple. If her body was physically changing to the point there were visible changes, there was no turning back. She looked at the doctor with pleading brown eyes for confirmation.

“Yes,” Dr. Everhart told her feeling this was a critical moment in time for Krieger. Up till now, the defender had been denying to anyone who was within earshot that she was an omega. Observing her now, the doctor felt this young omega athlete had finally grasped hold of her new reality.

“How long is it going to hurt like earlier?” Ali asked hesitantly. In spite of being an athlete and playing through pain, she’d rather not experience what she went through earlier.  
“I can only make an educated guess,” Dr. Everhart told her patient not wanting to be pinned down with a definitive answer. “But based on the ultrasound and comparing what the measurements of your Uterus and vagina, I believe you have closed the gap on what would be a normal size for your height, age and weight in an unbelievably minor period. I expect you may have a pang or two as things continue to settle in but I don’t think it will be to the degree of your earlier incident. Your body will settle into its new state and your omega nature will start to settle in physically, mentally and emotionally. The word we use to describe that process is called nesting. As your physician, I am going to recommend you create a nest for yourself to give yourself a safe, comfortable, private, calming space to curl into as you finish your transition. With your permission, and I do want your permission, I would like to share this information with Coach Ellis who has guardianship to act on your behalf for medical decisions when you are incapacitated. Also, with the signing of the Consent of Courtship with Ashlyn Harris, and her obvious concern for you by the fact she has not left you for an instant, it would be advisable to share this information with her as well.”

“I guess,” Ali told the doctor reluctantly. She was not giving up on the war for her own independence but, for now, would issue a cease fire from her war with Ellis and brush off of Ashlyn Harris. The omega defender had always been guarded about her private life. Being an omega had taken away so much of that. “They both need to know. Who knows Harris might not want me as her defender anymore.” Even though she was still undecided if she wanted to be mated or not, deep down she knew that she would not be able to bear Ashlyn’s rejection  
“I can’t see either one of them, nor anyone in our US team family, reject you for who you are. What harm would it be to give the US Women’s Team family here a chance?” Dr. Everhart posed her question to Ali rolling the stool to the side slightly so she could grab her tablet. The doctor did not expect or wait for a reply. It would take time for her patient to work through all the changes in her body and life that happened so rapidly. The doctor made a notation that her patient had consented verbally to the sharing of private medical information and quickly typed an email to Sundhage and Ellis. “You already have the Captain of the team and an omega veteran defender herself, out in the waiting room concerned about you. Rampone’s mate tried to get her to go home and she all but growled at her for even suggesting she leave you. She is a mom of sorts to this team and would be a good person to get the information you seek and support as your omega nature balances in what probably will take some time.”  
“You can tell them then, all of them. I don’t care,” Ali lied. She did care but truth be told she also did not want to carry this alone like some hidden secret. In addition, her new omega nature kept wanting comfort and companionship. It’s all so fucked up, Ali told herself moodily.  
Ali was feeling so many things all at once. She was sad that this happened, glad that a doctor had finally spoken to her candidly and gave her a diagnosis with a plausible explanation, frightened of what was happening and what her future might now hold; her anger was turning inward.The defender was startled from her thoughts as she felt Doctor Everhart’s hand come down on her knee patting it gently. The omega wanted to be push the hand away, even as a beta, she would have stiffened at the uninvited touch, but her new omega nature loved it and appreciated the comfort. In the air, Krieger still scented Harris and Rampone. Both had stayed all this time. Like her emotions in general, Ali was both irritated but relieved that they were here. She remembers now Cap’s arms holding her and Harris snuggled in close while under that damn tree; her mind finally clearing from its earlier fog.  
“I’m tired,” Ali told the doctor, hoping she would get the unspoken message: she was done talking; she had heard more than enough. It was true, however, physically she could barely keep her eyes open. It seemed having your body changing itself took a lot out of you. Effectively shutting out any further discussion, Ali turned on her side of the rolling hospital bed in the treatment room and pulled the sheet up covering her head. She sniffed and let her tears roll down her cheeks onto the uncomfortable hospital pillow. It was silly that she wanted to crawl up and cover up like this but her omega wanted them to do so and Ali gave in. At least this way nobody would see her cry. Maybe she could just cry herself to sleep or something to get a reprieve from all of this mess that was her life. She was glad that the doctor and staff respected her wishes not to talk anymore. Instead they just pushed the bed back up the hall to what she assumed was her assigned room in the medical center. She did not even realize that Everhart was with her as the bed came to a stop.  
“Harris and Rampone are asking to see you. Can they come in?” Everhart said, gently rubbing Krieger’s back over her sheet of protection from the world. The beta doctor felt her job was to provide care not just to the body but to the mind and heart. It was very evident that Krieger needed comfort. She could offer what she could. But her patient needed more.  
Ali really did not answer her but the sniffles and grunt the doctor chose to interpret as she agreed. Silently, the doctor slipped out of the room to go talk to the rookie goal keeper and captain of the team.

-0-

“I wish we could take her out of here,” Ashlyn told Christie Rampone who, to the rookie keeper’s surprise, had not left herside since the tree incident except to tuck her four pups in their beds and kiss them goodnight. She then had returned with a turkey sandwich and bottle of water for the keeper and told her to eat. All of that had been hours ago. Now coming upon midnight, the pair were sitting in the waiting room. The third shift nurses had taken pity on them and bent the rules to allow food seeing that neither player was leaving. They had offered a blanket to both but neither player accepted.

“I’m frustrated too Ashlyn,” Cap spoke sending out calming omega pheromones to the unsettled alpha. The veteran defender was in full agreement with Ashlyn to get Krieger out of the infirmary. “I suspect they want her in observation to keep an eye on her to make sure she is stable physically and emotionally after what happened with the tree.  
“I don’t like it,” Ash admitted the young rookie being effected by Ali’s emotions. “I mean, I don’t like it for her,” Ash felt best to elaborate so Rampone knew that this had nothing to do with herself.  
“I don’t like it either honestly,” Cap told Ashlyn taking a sip of coffee; needing the caffeine to keep herself alert for both Ali and Ashlyn. “I know Ali was protesting when we brought her in here, but she needed to be seen by a doctor. It’s hard sometimes to do the right thing for someone you care about when you know that it’s against their wishes, particularly when you can see and, for an omega, smell their unhappiness.”  
“It’s just that being left out here with no news is bull-shit. How do we know what they are doing back there? I chose her as my defender and she agreed. I should at least be told what is going on.” Ash expressed her frustration running her fingers through her long blonde hair. 

The conversation between defender and keeper ended abruptly when Dr. Everhart entered the waiting area. Both player’s patience was waning and they were anxious for news.

“Ms. Krieger has consented for me to share with you the results of my tests, my theory and recommended treatment, but it’s late and Coach Ellis really needs to be here and Coach Sundhage as well.”

“Can we see Ali?” Ashlyn asked quickly, desperately needing to touch the omega that her alpha nature had already imprinted with. 

“Please Doctor, I know it’s after visiting hours. We promise not to wake her and only want to help her rest comfortably till she is discharged,” Christie adds politely touching Ash’s forearm.

“That would be just fine,” Dr. Everhart granted her permission, “I believe your presence and cuddling may be just what she needs to not only rest today but heal in general. Just encourage her to sleep and keep her calm. We can talk more in the morning when Ellis and Sundhage come in.”

Ashlyn and Christie gave their thanks to the doctor and made their way up the hall to see Ali Both had wanted to know now what the doctor had to say but knew it would have to wait. As they entered the room, the anxious pair smelled Ali’s distress and instinctively responded to it, climbing up on the specialized hospital bed big enough to hold a mated trio or a pair and pups comfortably. Ash climbed behind while Christie climbed in front slipping her hand under the sheet to take Ali’s hand and bending her knees so the two omega’s knees touched. Neither Ash nor Cap made any effort to pull Ali’s sheet of protection away from her head. Rampone just uttered a maternal purr while Ashlyn curled her body into the omega as a silent supportive presence. Ali blinked her tears away and yawned. The smells and comforting presence easing her to sleep. 

-O-

Ali stirred in her sleep. She was uncomfortable and felt sweaty. The sheet was on her face and it was wet and sticky. She growled to herself and pulled it off. There were familiar scents on either side of her. They smelled of comfort and safety. She wanted to open her eyes but she was just too worn out. The cramps had abated to now only a dull ache between her legs and under her belly. A hand reached over to her and pushed her long dark hair off her face. She leaned into the touch. A low rumbling purr that was coming from behind It made her feel safe. 

“Sleep Ali” Harris whispered in her omega’s ear which earned the keeper a frown

“Go back to sleep Ali,” a voice near her ear whispered from the opposite side. “You need your rest, go back to sleep” Her omega instantly recognized it was not her alpha but a familiar omega. This other omega was safe, strong and smelled of comfort. The exhausted defender was vaguely aware of another familiar smell in the room. She really needed to see what was going on no matter how tired she still felt. 

“Don’t want to,” Ali mumbled, in her typical displeasure when ordered around as of late and the response was laughter. The omega now knew there were several people in the room. Ali’s brown eyelashes fluttered open curiously only to a have a hand reach over and stroke her eyebrows.

My mother used to do that when I had a bad dream and she came in my room. She did that till I fell back asleep, Ali thought to herself, “Mom?” Ali mumbled reaching a hand out. Fingers instantly were laced with hers. It felt nice.  
“Go to sleep princess,” Christie Rampone spoke softly glad when Ali drifted back off into a recuperating sleep. It had been a long night for Ali, Ashlyn and herself. Cap looked over to the side chair where Jill Ellis sat. The coach/godmother had joined the two in Ali’s room just before sunrise. The doctor had been waiting for Ellis to arrive as Ali’ current medical proxy. Jill had asked to Pia to join the doctor’s consult primarily as her mate and secondly as the team’s head coach. The mated pair of coaches were Krieger’s closest family distance wise right now whether Ali admitted it or not. 

“There’s our “Little Warrior”. She’s feeling better,” Ellis commented seeing the fiery spirit assert itself despite her long night after an eventful evening. It seemed like ages ago when the coach got the report that her goddaughter had climbed into the tree outside her office. Since then, the coach called the tree service to cut it back from the building deciding not to stop at just that tree but check the entire campus. She had any low branches and those close to buildings trimmed and all the trees checked for health.

“Dr. Everhart should be here in the next few minutes,” Pia spoke in a soft whisper opening the door and slipping in quietly. In her hands was a tray of coffees for all of those gathered in the room. “Rampone, you can stay not only because you are team Captain but the bond Krieger and you seemed to established through this incident. Harris, you also can stay. Krieger consented verbally for you and Cap to hear the doctor’s report and be informed of her condition. The doctor stated you both were very instrumental in keeping Ali calm and resting last night. Dr. Everhart will be talking primarily to Jill because her Krieger’s mother signed temporary legal medical guardianship to act on her behalf when Krieger is in heat or medically incapacitated like now.”

Those gathered in the room listened quietly as Dr. Everhart told them her opinion that Alexandra Krieger was still in the process of changing to an omega. Only Cap seemed to understand when Everhart spoke of the cramps, pain of external body changes and the need to nest. After the explanation of what happened and the theory of why, Everhart ordered those gathered and the team itself to step up like a family and help this “New Omega” balance out her emerging omega needs and instincts into her personality and lifestyle.  
“There are changes we are going to need to make to help Ali transition into being an omega that are usually done by her parents at the on-sent of puberty,” Cap told Ash and her coaches. “Usually these things happen long before an omega is courted,” Christie continued. “And Ashlyn is going to need to step up and not step aside to wait till Ali settles. Your intended needs your strength, safety and unconditional acceptance. If you were her, how would you feel if the person who says they have a connection with you suddenly steps aside and leaves when you are going through a hard situation?”  
How does Cap know I was just thinking just that? Ashlyn asked herself before just nodding at Cap. Ashlyn looked down and studied Ali’s face. Ali Krieger was the most beautiful fiery, stubborn but innocent woman she had ever met.

“I’m hers already whether she realizes it or not,” Ashlyn told the group vowing to those in the room her level of commitment. “I am here and I don’t quit a match because of some adversity. Ali and I will win this match together. When she wakes up I will tell her just that.”

The keeper had stayed lying down as big spoon to Ali’s smaller one during the doctor’s consultation. Rampone had not moved either. Both players message to their coaches were simple, they would be there for Ali Krieger. 

Truthfully, Ash did not give a flying fuck for an explanation of why Ali’s body was changing to be more balanced. Yes, she cared that Ali’s omega hormones were starting to match up with subtle physical changes that where more visible as an omega body. Ash mostly cared about Ali’s comfort. She knew her intended needed to get out of the infirmary and into a more comfortable environment so she can come to terms with herself. Ashlyn had a feeling that it had been weeks since Ali Krieger had felt at ease. It was high time her intended got that. With both coaches here and the captain of the team here, Ashlyn Harris was going to see that this was addressed now. Ash looked back up and started paying attention when her name was mentioned as going to get Solo, O’Hara, Lloyd and Wambach to gather the team to meet according to their position. The team needs to pull together to help the new omega come into her own. An official announcement that Krieger was being courted by Harris would also be announced.

“Ali is very important and we all want her to not only adjust to living as an omega but enjoy life as one.” Jill told Ashlyn and Christie before nodding at her mate Pia. 

“Team meeting after breakfast, all positions, alphas, betas and omegas, pulling together to help one of our own,” Pia rallied those under her authority. 

Ash, Christie, Jill, Pia and Dr. Everhart stuck their hands out one on top of each other like they were in a huddle.

“One, Two, Three Team!” each said in unison. Minutes later, the room scattered. 

Luckily, Harris got to hold her intended till the betas on the team showed up to take Ali back to her assigned rooms. Alex Morgan had promised that she and the other betas would stay with Ali until the meeting ended and Ash could rejoin them. 

Ashlyn could not help but be relieved that everybody seemed to be on the same page about this. Harris was new to the team and did not know why exactly Ali had not been given the chance to settle in as an omega. It was not productive to blame anybody. Now was the time to move forward, not look behind. Now it seemed Coach Sundhage and Coach Pia had taken the leadership role to get things moving forward in a positive direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot medical explanations of omega anatomy vs beta that are totally a product of my imagination.I tried very hard to write this chapter with a clear, plausible explanations of the content. Contact me with any questions and I will do my best to answer them or address them in later chapters.  
> keeperofwords


	8.  “Breakfast, Meetings and A Changes of Perspective”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday Ali Krieger was rescued from a tree limb. This is the next morning and the coaches along with the players talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and have missed sharing this story with you. thanks to those of you who have encouraged and helped me. Thank you to those who are reading and have given feedback. I have got several sections written already so I hope to share more regular updates. Please let me know what you think. This installment is Part 1.

Chapter 8   
 “Breakfast, Meetings and A Changes of Perspective”  
   
   
Julie Foudy caught Pia out of the corner of her eye as she spread grape jelly of Ryan’s toast.  ARod’s eye lifted briefly as well from cutting Isobel’s waffle into bite size pieces. Next to ARod, Tobin Heath sat trying to prod her beta mate to eat. Tobin and  Christen, had Alex sandwiched between them all night. Both knew of Baby Horse’s friendship with the reclusive omega and could see how the recent activity was upsetting her. Poor Alex’s worry had made her a nervous wreck tossing and turning. Not even four orgasms had calmed her to sleep. Instead, it had been Christen’s purr and Tobin’s strong arms that stopped the tossing and turning.  The alpha’s gentle care, paired with a promise to go to Pia for an update, led the trio to finally settle into sleep early this morning. Needless to say, the trio was drinking extra strong coffee. Alex swallowed another bite of egg forcing it down as she watched Jill Ellis trail into the dining area. Tobin’s hand went under the table resting on Alex’s knee as the rest of the coaching staff: Sarah Huffman and Dawn Scott followed Ellis  
Carli Lloyd hurried back to her seat from the kitchen. Whit thanked her with a whisper and subtle nod of her head.  Carli had chosen to sit away from the group to have some privacy with who she had just begun to court. Sitting at a separate table had cut down on Pinoe’s teasing, KOA’s curiosity and the omega’s tendency to butt in. Leaving the middie, on more than one occasion, wanting to throttle the keeper’s mate. That, of course, would lead to Solo getting involved and it had been easier to sit to the side at a quiet small table reserved for courting couples. Carli now wished she was closer to hear what Christie Pearce was whispering to her mate along with Abby who stood holding three-year-old Katie Wambach on her hip. Carli noticed how tired Cap’s eyes were and put two and two together, figured she had  been with Ali all night.  
   
The normally loud and bustling dining area hushed as each player noticed that Sundhage and the coaching staff were not coming to join the team for breakfast. Pia had grabbed a microphone out of a side cabinet, clearly,  about to address the team. It had to be important for Pia to not wait till the children were sent off with the nannies.   
   
By now, everyone had heard of the omega being stuck in a tree outside coach’s office. They were also aware that the defender and the newest team keeper missed dinner and now, breakfast.  Having the entire senior coaching staff standing in front of them  was enough to hush the room, the only noises belonging to the youngsters.    
   
“Ok ladies, if I could have your attention please,” Pia told the players and families..  “Our schedule today has been changed. Instead of yoga and bi-weekly fitness testing, please settle your pups and you are to report to your position meeting room, ” Pia ignored the whispers between the players.  Pia stretched out her arm palm up to silence any further conversation.  “Midfielders, I need you to immediately report to the private dining room across the hall. You can finish your breakfast during the meeting.  Alex, I want you here with me and midfielders for this one.”  
   
“Forty-five minutes,” Jill Ellis spoke up as Pia stepped away to grab some coffee and gather the midfielders. “Keepers, please report to the forwards. I believe everyone is here but if not, inform all players of the meeting and the schedule change. That is all.”  
   
The midfielder betas and alphas, along with forward beta, Alex Morgan, took their plates and drinks and followed their coaches to the smaller dining area.  Hope Solo ignored the looks here teammates where giving her as did KO. Both knew what was going on but kept silent. Christie Rampone concentrated on getting her pups fed and kept her focus on them for now. The Captain would not give in to the  questions or desire to share what she knew The team would know soon enough about how they needed to pull together to assist their baby omega.  
   
Breakfast finished quicker than usual with nobody lingering to talk.  The pups were sent off with their nannies with kisses. The players, still dressed like they were doing fitness testing, had a meeting to go too. The only player late, but with an excuse, was Ashlyn Harris.  
“Meeting of the Midfielders”

 

Pia grabbed herself a plate then followed her midfielders into the small dining room.   The room was a good mix of alphas to betas. Pia had wanted all the betas in this breakfast meeting. That is why she had asked Alex Morgan to join them. Sunhage felt her beta players  had the best shot of interacting with Ali without Krieger feeling threatened.  Morgan and O’Reilly seemed to have the greatest connection with her.  Coach had observed that Moe and Krieger seemed to pair up together getting the ball down field a lot during scrimmages. Krieger avoided the team members with children for the most part. That however was going to change. Pia was going to see to that. It was high time this team came together as a team and a family. The coach was going to put all her players feet to the fire and call upon her veterans to step up.

Pia took her place at the head of the table and bid all the midfielders sit down with her.    

“What is your position on this team as midfielders?” Pia asked the group not looking up from spearing her scrambled eggs. “Morgan you too. You may not play midfield but for sake of argument, put yourself in the position of midfielder.” The head coach began to eat while letting her players reply.

“Attack, moving the ball forward, passing, scoring,” Carli Lloyd spoke when nobody else did.  
To those in the room, it seemed unusual to be discussing this. Each thought this had to be about Krieger and yesterday’s incident. Though not discussed, the gossip had made its way around the team by bedtime last night. The whole team knew of the tree and what might have been some sort of meltdown.

“Breaking up the opponent’s plays, back up the defenders to keep your opponent from scoring,” Foudy added.

After a moment, Foudy’s mate, Cheney added, “Vision, passing prowess, scoring from long range.” 

“While all of this remains true,” Pia spoke up now finished with her eggs and toast. Sunhadge looked around the table after putting her fork down. “Your ability to carry out your role of a midfielder off the pitch has been sorely lacking the last few weeks.”

Megan Rapinoe took offense to that. She held herself to the highest of standards and she knew her midfielder teammates did as well.    Outspoken and not shy to verbalize what some of her teammates kept silent about, Pinoe asked her coach the question the others might not.  “In what capacity coach? Each of us has met or exceeded Dawn’s monthly individual fitness goals and most of us participate in coordinating or running youth camps to grow the sport in not our community but around the country.”

“Our record and the results on the field speak for themselves,” Carli told Pinoe but looking first at Pia then all of her teammates. Lloyd let her eyes linger longer on Alex Morgan.  Carli and Alex seemed to know both that this had something to do with their baby omega defender who had been in a tree yesterday and not been seen since. “I am sure coach is not questioning our ability to win matches or our community outreach and growing the sport.” 

 

“Your work ethic is irrefutable,” Pia quickly spoke up not wanting her players to get their dander up, particularly the alphas in the group.  “What I am calling each of you out on is this team’s habit of shedding your roles like you do a dirty uniform.  You take off your attitude that is protective, assertive and grounded like you take off your dirty cleats.” Seeing nothing but blank stares, Pia continued.

“It’s not just you,” Pia quickly spoke up. “It’s all of us. It starts with the coaches, trainers, support staff and then the players.  What we all need a wakeup call on is what we do on the pitch starts with our personal lives. By that I mean how we support, care for, build up, encourage, instruct, and correct all the team and family here.  Yesterday one of our weakness as a team family was made abundantly visible when Ali Krieger climbed out of Coach Ellis’s window and climbed a tree.”   Met with nothing but silence, Pia continued, “And what has the response among the team? Has it merely been a topic of gossip of what has Krieger done this time?  Have any of you given thought of taking personal action and figuratively running back to your teammate and giving her extra defensive back-up? What have you done to help her get up to the net to score off and on the pitch?” Pia questioned wanting her group to think. 

“We got some work to do coach,” Boxx said honestly with murmurs of agreement from Brian, Foudy, Pinoe and Tobs.

“I learned yesterday that I can’t approach Kriegs like I normally do other omegas on this team,” Carli told the group honestly.  “She has a real sensitivity to pheromones of an alpha and while she displays the reaction of an omega to submit and obey, hers is not based on trusting the source of alpha pheromones but fearing it.”   Carli candid upfront words spur Alex Morgan to speak up about yesterday as well.

“Ali does better with beta players,” Alex told her teammates. “While I don’t play midfield, I think me being a beta has helped me get to know her on and off the pitch. Don’t you think so HAO?

“Baby Horse is right. Betas, we need to step up like coach says,” Heather told her teammates. “We should be the group on this team Krieger is most comfortable with.  Betas don’t smell like an alpha or omega. We aren’t given to emotional reactions to people or situations.  Krieger is not at all the angry, self-centered bitch she has let herself gain a reputation for. I know“

“Tobs, Pinoe,” Carli challenged her fellow alpha midfielders, “That includes us as alpha midfielders. It starts with us. Krieger is family, our family, and it’s our job to back her up and help her feel comfortable with herself and this team.”

“So this is what I need from you,” Pia then addressed the group,” Boxx, O’Reilly, Foudy, Brian and you, Morgan, go to relieve Harris over in medical with Krieger. Keep her company. I believe that she is to be discharged from observation sometime this morning. If so, help her get settled back in her assigned room.”

“And us coach?” Cheney asked, Lloyd, Rapinoe and Heath standing up with her  as the alpha fielder’s waited for instructions as the betas left the room.  “Go, sit in on the meeting with the forwards. The keepers are joining and I want you four there because I want all the alphas at the meeting.”

A third of each player’s breakfast was still left on their plate on table. Pia sighed chastising herself for not letting her players finish breakfast first before she dismissed them. Her first stop was to the kitchen to talk to the chef and cooks.  A larger lunch would be in order and probably slightly earlier than the usual twelve noon. The day’s schedule was already shot to hell. What was one more adjustment anyway?

 


	9. Chapter 9 "Omega Meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia and Jill call an Omega Meeting of the Defenders regarding Ali Krieger's incident in the tree and the aftermath. Alex Morgan, beta forward sits in.

“Omega Meeting”

Kelley turned her head and looked back over her shoulder to her keeper. Her heart lifted at Hope’s subtle nod. Kelley had been beating herself up about what had happened with Ali Krieger. As the team’s rookie defender’s mentor, she felt responsible for Krieger’s welfare.  Kelley and Krieger never quite dialed in together. Unlike with the other omegas on the team, Kelley’s relationship to the rookie defender had been purely superior to subordinate.  The last eighteen hours, Kelley had played the “What If” game of twenty questions. What if Kelley had approached Krieger differently instead of playing the hard ass bitch to an equally infuriatingly strong-willed baby omega defender?  Kelley had never actually been in Krieger’s assigned living quarters. Kelley had been content to justify not asking rookie defender to play cards and socialize with the other defenders beyond the field. She had convinced herself after asking Krieger to do so for the first two weeks and getting turned down to let it go. Krieger was an adult and if she wanted to be alone, miserable and angry at the world more power to her.  Kelley was not going to get pulled down by the defender and she would let sleeping dogs lie. She would only step in and take it to Cap, if Krieger became a weak link on the pitch. So far she had not, Krieger had been a beast with a strong work ethic and sharp skills.   It had been Krieger’s decision to step out of the window onto a tree in an emotional episode. However, Kelly felt she had dropped the ball on not trying more to meet Krieger on her level.  Upon waking this morning, her mate had told her to suck it up and move on learning from her “Fuck Up” saying this conflict could make the defenders group stronger.  
Kling put a hand on her shoulder knowingly. Though not to Kelley’s level, Kling had asked herself more than once since dinner last night why this had happened and asked herself if she personally could have taken more interest in Ali that she would not have a meltdown in a tree.  
“Have you seen Ali?” Meghan asked Kelley. The #2 Keeper’s defender knew O’Hara was the baby omega’s mentor.  
“No, they were not allowing any visitors, not even Harris as her intended,” Kelley explained, “Cap and Harris refused to leave medical and Cap said this morning that they finally let the pair of them see Krieger a few hours ago. They kept her in observation last night.”  
Kelley stopped talking as Becky rushed to keeper’s defenders.  
“Heather just texted me that the betas are going to go keep Ali company while Sunhage and Ellis speak to  all the players in their meetings,” Becky told them.  
Any further talk was suspended as not just Ellis but Sunhage and Pierce came through the door of the meeting room. Lori and Becky were already seated together front and center with  JJ and Whit right beside them.

“Ladies, gather in and take a seat,” Cap spoke calling her the O’Hara, Kling and Broom over to sit with the rest of them. Pearce was tired as hell and going on two cups of coffee. She longed to go to bed and wake up tomorrow but as team captain it was on her to back-up her coaches and rally the team to what-ever action the coaches dictated as a response to all of this with Ali. Tiredly, Cap sat down beside Whit content to let the coaches speak.

“Not content to just bust into the midfielder meeting Baby Horse?” Kelley leaned over and whispered to the beta forward who had slipped in the room as Cap had gotten this meeting started. “Aren’t you Ms. Popularity,” the defender told the beta forward, “What gives?” the defender asked hoping for some inside info of what coach’s topic was going to be.  
“Coach said come. I came,” Alex said simply shrugging her shoulders. Alex had an idea how coach would direct this meeting but for now she felt best to keep it to herself. Thankfully she was not probed further for an inside scoop, Pia had started to address the defenders.  
“Just before breakfast, Christie Pearce came to me with the intention of resigning her position as team captain” Pia told. The coach paused hearing the gasps of surprise and ignoring the fact that a room full of eyes were no longer on her but the veteran omega. Letting.  Pearce didn’t react merely stared forward her face neutral.  Players broke into whispers with the person sitting beside them before multiple omega’s turned physically in their seats to pleading eyes at  Pearce.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Cap finally answered crossing her arms irritated at the attention she was being given. She had not felt she had been acting much like a leader the last few weeks. “She refused to accept it.” Pearce huffed crossing her ankles and gave the coaching staff a hard stare.  
“Settle down Pearce,” Pia spoke back looking over at Jill and giving her a side smirk.  “I told you I would let you explore co-captaining but your arm wears the captain’s arm band end of discussion.”  
“You’re our captain” Kelley affirmed right away followed by Lori, JJ, Kling, Broom and Whit and Baby Horse..  
“So, we are all in agreement in the leadership of our esteemed Captain America,” Pia resumed the meeting. “So let’s move on and I am not going to beat around the bush. Both as individuals and as a group, the USWNT defenders are off their game. Your job is to protect, disable the outside attack and get the ball back in play to put your team in a position to win.  To be a winner, for this team to be a winner, this has to happen on the pitch and off.  It is not happening off.” Pia kept her voice crisp and emphasizing each word.  “We as a team are going to be focusing on balance,” Pia continued to preach to the defenders. “Home and Family life need to be balanced equally with our life in front of the nets.  The dynamic was changed a few weeks ago, when Krieger came on the team. With Harris’ arrival, the splintering of our team has become that much more visible to the naked eye.”  
“I want to make something crystal clear to you,” Jill Ellis stepped forward to stand beside Pia. “Ali Krieger is on this team because she deserves to be. Her consistency and success on the club level alone had garnered a look a year ago. With her personal relationship to me as her god-mother, I held back. With her in the mid-field, the road to victory would have been easier with less close calls. US Soccer did not bring her here as a favor to me or as an act of charity to an American player almost raped in a violent presentation. Alexandra Krieger is here to stay and no matter the timeline we help her acclimate to not just our style of play and the pairing system but support her development as an omega and our soccer national team extended family.”

“Time to regroup, your captain already set the ball back into play with the connection she initiated with Ali who I understand has responded beautifully to that special omega connection,.” Jill challenged her group of defenders, “each of you need to share the ball to accomplish doing what is best for your new omega teammate and ultimately your team and yourselves.  Do we understand each other?”  
“Yes Coach,” the defenders and beta, Alex Morgan answered in unison.  
“I am going to turn this meeting over to Cap who has spent a great deal of time with Krieger the last eighteen hours,” Pia looked at Christie who nodded at Alex who came to stand with her in front of their teammates. Pia and Jill quietly exited the room. The two coaches had one more meeting to attend and they left the defender meeting in Rampone’s capable hands.  
“Ok, I am not going to speak at you, Alex and I are going to talk with you,” Christie told her teammates, “Let’s adjust the chairs and make a circle. There are some things we need to talk about.”

“KO, how old were you when you presented?” Christie asked the player that she knew had been Krieger’s mentor. It has been a tough relationship, but deep down Cap knew KO cared or she would have gone to Jill about it.  
“I was eleven,” Kelley remembered, “I was at school in the cafeteria.” Kelley’s brow furrowed as she thought back on something she had not thought about in a long time. “I remember how badly my stomach hurt and I felt like my skin was on fire.  It was like all of a sudden, I could smell everything and things were so loud. I went to the school nurse who called my mama. Mom and Mama prepared the most amazing nest for me…” The goal keeper’s defender smiled at the memory. It had been a bittersweet moment.  
“How about you Whit? How was it for you when you presented?” Cap asked trying to get her teammates to remember how it felt to be a newly presented omega.  
“I sort of always felt I was an omega,” Whit shared. “I could scent emotions from my mothers and family members. Betas can’t detect scents. Also, I was always mothering all the kids on in my junior pup soccer club. It just sort of all happened slowly as my body changed, my scent did too. It wasn’t real dramatic and my mothers’ and I prepared my nest together.  I guess I was twelve?”  
“I remember HAO and I being in this soccer academy thing. I still played in the center back then ,” Becky remembered, “We switched positions up as pups because we were at the awkward stage. Coach rotated us into all of them till each of the players presented. I was having a sleep-over at HAO’s house when I presented. I remember her holding me while we made a nest of blankets on her bed. I think I fell in love with her at thirteen but didn’t know it at the time.”  
“Awwwwwwww,” JJ joked, “You two always were joined at the hip huh?”  
“Kling, Lori?” Cap turned her attention to some of her other teammates who she wanted to pull into the conversation. “Do you remember what kind of feelings when your body came into omega?”  
“I was so damn moody,” Kling remembered, “My sire put me in my place when I got two diva though, much like O’Hara does with Kriegs. But I didn’t have as much bite like our little “Warrior” When my sire would discipline me during some of the most crazy of mood swings, I would cry and cry and cry.”

“My older sister cried a lot to. I used to go into her nest and snuggle with her. I was to young to understand what was going on,” Alex joined in. The beta forward had a unique perspective and Cap was glad she was there with the omegas.    “I remember my omega mom got her the softest of blankets that she wrapped herself in when she felt “sick”. Sis still has that blanket and she has two pups of her own now.”  
“Mood Swings and anxiety,” Chups spoke up, “I just felt off, you know? My parents were a beta/alpha pairing so they called my grandmother and I went and stayed with her for a while with my cousins and aunt who were omegas. The family support helped you know. I didn’t feel so different and misunderstood. “  
“My sister who is also an omega helped me understand what was going on with me and helped me feel loved and safe. Alex, I know you aren’t omega but I’m sure you are aware how important touch is and during a transition. Touch or lack thereof really can leave you hyper sensitive and feeling unbalanced.” JJ added.  
“Touch is necessary for physical and emotional health during the transition after presenting,” Becky explained to the beta who now had a curious look on her face when JJ started talking.    
“Girls, Krieger is going through this very transition in her life,” Christie told the others “And it’s been without her mothers and family. She has not had months or even years to grow gradually into her omega status. It was sudden and dramatic. And she has not had the support system an omega needs to learn to thrive.”  
The room fell into silence as the defenders all came into the realization of what was going on with Krieger and each had a newfound empathy. There was also good reason for the defender’s tantrums and her behavior.  It was now just a matter of what action they took in response to this knowledge.  While Baby Horse left them to join her fellow forwards in her third meeting of the morning, Broon, KO, Kling, JJ, Whit, Chups and Cap drew up their plan to present to their coaches.  
Kelley felt the weight on her shoulders lift as her teammate defenders strategized on how to work with and assist Krieger from this moment forward. The #1 keeper’s defender was no longer alone on this and if O’Hara had her way, Krieger never would feel so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love your feedback on this chapter. Thanks to those who have helped me with editing and giving me feedback as I wrote this! You are amazing and very appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10 "Omega Sitting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betas go to keep Ali company while Pia and Jill meet with the defenders, keepers and forwards. Ashlyn is reluctant to leave her intended.

Chapter 10  
“ Omega Sitting”

 

It was calm to the omega. The repetitive beat of the heartbeat in her ear. The scent that was literally soaking into her skin, imprinting itself. It wrapped around her body like the softest of blankets.  The pain her body was going through was still there. How could it not be? Her body was literally remaking itself from the inside extending outwards.  Still, the omega knew she was not alone and the scent, heartbeat and soft curves she rested against made it bearable.  The omega clung to the warm body holding her like a lifeline because at the moment, it truly was.   Time seemed to pause then start abruptly as she felt ripped away from her lifeline and the warmth was replaced with cool stiff bedsheets.  She tried to surge forward to keep “her” with her but another set of arms grasped around her waist.  
“Come on Rookie,” Hope tugged on Ashlyn Harris’s belt loop.  “Ali has hung out with HAO and Baby Horse more than anyone else on the team.”  
“I got your fellow Tarheel ass,” HAO tells Ashlyn easily winking at her fellow UNC soccer alumni. “And Kriegs here, even if she did go to Penn State,” Heather added slipping onto the bed and gently wrapping her arms around Krieger to keep her from getting off the bed.  Though betas, did not have that ability to scent the air like an alpha or omega, they did have a purr. Which Heather started to do now giving the restless Ali Krieger her full attention.  
“And Solo here gave us the sheets of your bed to wrap Ali up with,” Alex piped up slipping past Solo giving the rookie keeper a smirk, “Never would expected you to have shark bed sheets.”  
Ashlyn all but groaned letting Hope push her in Lys’s direction clearing the door so Julie Foudy, Moe Brian and Shannon Boxx step in.  
“She had shark boxer shorts on her bedroom floor when I snagged them so no surprise there,” Hope dug at Ashlyn just enough to redirect her attention to her and allow all the betas to settle on and around Ali.  
“Out alphas,” Foudy ordered, “Coach is expecting you. Amy already texted me that the forward and keeper meeting was starting. I promise that we will take good care of our teammate and your future mate,” the veteran midfielder and mother of two told the reluctant alpha.  
“If she gets upset or her condition changes, we will sent Lex after you right away,” Boxx assured Ashlyn. “Morgan has some long legs and her speed here is second only to Cap.”  
“Don’t let Kel here you say that,” Solo warned Boxx already strolling down the hall her two junior keepers in tow. “She is under the impression she is the best runner because she won last month’s beep test.”  
“Ok Kriegs,” Alex spoke up softly trying to figure out how to wrap it around Ali so she could receive the most comfort and security from it.  
“Let’s try this,” Foudy spoke up motioning for Heather to lift up Ali in her arms long enough for the veteran beta to slip the sheet underneath Ali’s body. When Heather set the sick omega back down on the bed, Foudy wrapped the sheet around Krieger like a swaddling infant. “This still soothes Izzy,” mother Julie explained lifting Ali expertly into her own arms.  Julie looked down at Ali pleased that Krieger was already starting to settle. Without even realizing it, Foudy rocked back and forth on her heels.  It suddenly struck the veteran that Krieger was a lot like Ryan her five year old. When Ryan felt she was treated unfairly by one the adults, she stomped around grumbling sometimes for hours. Her little girl became a diva and ignoring the pup only worked for so long. Ryan could make the biggest scenes wanting someone to pay attention when she was upset.  Could Ali Krieger be doing the same thing?  Words meant nothing to Ryan when she was worked up.  Physical contact did however. It settled her pup every time.  Foudy was suspecting it did for Krieger too.  
Just last week, Krieger threw a fit on the pitch. Ellis lit into her for not holding her line but side tackling Wambach and tripping Foudy herself. Ali ignored coach’s instructions sprinting to her opponent’s net brushing against Lys’s crotch as the ball was kicked between her spread legs. Amy had found it hilarious. Lauren had been surprised not expecting such fierceness in a defender. Moe had just stared with her mouth open while HAO joked with Kling she was not going to get anything that night after that shot. Abby had just gotten up and limped to Pia telling her that she was glad Krieger was on their team.  Ellis had made Krieger take off the forward’s shoe and massage her sweaty feet. But only after getting Lys an ice pack for her private parts.  Krieger had looked like her lip would curl up in a snarl but had done so stomping her feet when she was dismissed to go start picking up trash under the bleachers. The girl had given Abby a soft but heartfelt “I am sorry” without prompting which had earned the kid a nod of acceptance from the superstar forward.  To Lys, Ali had brought the second keeper not one but two water bottles and spoken not only an apology for contact Lys had received from the ball but what amounted to dirty play with her shot so close to the genital area.  Foudy had almost gone to speak to Ali when she sat underneath the bleachers staring up at the sky but both Ryan and Izzy had run onto the field pulling her attention away. Krieger’s expressive eyes had been such a liquid brown with wet tear tracks.  
“How many opportunities have I missed helping you settle in here?” Julie spoke aloud letting her fellow teammates here her. “I’m sorry kiddo,” Julie told Ali whose only response was to lean into her trusting her not to drop her.  
“Hindsight now Hollywood,” Shannon Boxx spoke up patting Foudy on the back. “How about we tuck Krieger in tight between Baby Horse, HAO and Moe on the end. “You and I can find the doctor and see if we can get Ali back in her own space and out of this sterile, antiseptic hospital environment and in her OWN bed.”  
“Sounds like a good plan,” Foudy agreed letting the younger ones all cuddle up while the veteran betas went to find the doctors and see about springing Krieger.  
“Toby and Chris are going to be mad when they smell omega slobber on your neck?” Morgan Brian teased her beta teammate.  It was just too easy of an opportunity to do so. Ali was now sound asleep her nose and mouth on Lex’s t-shirt.  
“Shut up Moe or I will get Tobin to hold you down and tickle your feet again,” Alex bantered back, “Does JJ know yet you pee in your pants you are so ticklish.”  
The three betas talked quietly and bantered back and forth while the veteran’s spoke with the medical staff. It seemed to take forever.  
“  
Ali‘s body felt heavy as she slowly floated between sleep and drowsiness. Her senses struggled to infer the situation of how she was, where she was and who she was with.   She heard voices and knew she was not alone. She knew the scent of the alpha Ashlyn Harris was not here. The scent lingered faintly in the air on her body.  She had been here and not gone long.  
Who? Ali asked herself recognizing the voice of her teammate Alex Morgan. There were other voices. The lack of scents didn’t really concern her initially. She recognized HAO and Moe’s voice.  Soccer that was the one thought that permeated her fuzzy mind. She was supposed to be at practice.  
“Practice,” Ali croaked trying to get her blurry vision to focus by blinking while simultaneously trying to free herself from the warm cocoon she was wrapped in. “Late . . to.. practice.” The transitioning omega fought the bed covers and pushed upwards. She propelled herself towards the foot of the bed surprising Moe, HAO and Alex.  Stronger that what the three betas expected, Ali sailed off the bed with a thud.  
“Ouchh!” Ali mumbled her eyes still not focusing clearly but awake enough now to break free from the shark covers. “Late,” Ali mumbled again trying to pull herself off the floor. Her body just did not seem to be cooperating. What was wrong with me? Ali asked herself her mind having forgotten the series of recent events that brought her here.  
“Krieeggggss!” Moe yelled and HAO dropped her phone mid game of Candy Crush.  With the grace and finesse that only Alex Morgan could possess when propelling her body after a loose ball, Alex grabbed hold of Ali around the waist before she fell to the floor again.  
“Hold up Kriegs,” Alex spoke in a gentler voice that she usually used with a teammate. “Where you headed?”  
“Practice, late,” Ali spoke, her lip poking out as Alex Morgan sat on the floor and pulled the omega down with her.  
Heather rolled her eyes while Moe laughed quietly. This was to funny.  Moe had only been privy to a cool, crisp no nonsense Ali Krieger. Though obviously drunk on medication, this Ali Krieger was too cute and reminded her a lot of Tobin. Tobin lived and breathed football and Moe felt Ali must too. Why else would a transitioning omega be wanting to go run drills on a hot humid morning like today?  
“Where are my cleats?” Ali looked around the room still drugged out of her mind from the earlier pain medication.   “Oh hi Lexi,” Krieger greeted Morgan tipping her head back leaning the back of her head on the beta forward’s shoulder  “Maybe coach will take it easy on us if you are late also. Think so?”  
“Lexi??????” HAO chuckled. “That’s a new one, unless Press calls you that when you go wake her up for an early morning quickie with Tobin.”  
“Euhhhhh, I so do not need that picture in my head right now,” Moe grimaced poking Heather in the side lightly. “What’s wrong with you? Not getting enough yourself or something. You could ask Broon to wear one of those fancy strap ons that knots when you suck. You could do something with your mouth other than talk this way in front of our impressionable baby omega.”  
Alex frowned at her teammates. She knew that they were just behaving no different than they did in the locker room.  In addition, Baby Horse suspected it was because they were trying to lighten the mood and relieve the tension that hung in the air. Everyone could smell Ali’s fear and sickness. Ali honestly didn’t seem to be paying any attention to their fellow teammates. She instead was to focused on trying to remove the beta forward’s hands from around her waist so she could leave the room.  
“Ellis and Sunhage are in meeting and the league players are coming here today remember?” Alex answered honestly looking into Ali’s brown glassy wide eyes. “Practice is cancelled. You aren’t missing anything. Relax ok Ali.”  Alex Moran noticed Ali was slightly shivering and snapped her fingers at HAO.  “Pass me the shark sheet,” Alex whispered.  
“Moe, turn off your damn game and find that damn music you insist on during Tai Chi,” Alex added refocusing her beta friends on what they were supposed to be doing. Lute music with the faint sound of wind chimes from Moe’s phone filled the room.  HAO yawned throwing Ashlyn’s shark sheet at Alex and Ali.  It fell just out of the beta forward’s reach. Alex groaned and let go of the sick omega.  
Tai Chi, Ali thought to herself hearing Morgan Brian’s music. Her fuzzy mind knew this time of day she was supposed to be doing something. Maybe it was Dawn Scott’s Tai Chi.  Ali stood up and away from Alex to give herself room to move.   Krieger extended her hand while simultaneously trying to keep her body upright. Not hearing Foudy and Boxxy returning, she extended her arm sloppily. Growing up with rowdy siblings and thus developing quick reflexes was the only thing that kept Boxxy from getting a face full of baby omega. 

“Head’s up,” Moe piped up a little from the bed as she and HAO burst into laughter as did Alex who took Ashlyn’s bed covers and put them around Ali’s shoulders making sure the pull them around the omega’s neck so she could inhale the rookie keepers unique scent.  
“Sorry,” Alex Morgan told Boxx honestly. “Kriegs woke up and wanted to go to practice..”  
“Then Baby Horse told Moe to turn on that flute music,” HAO added  
“It’s a lute not flute Heather,” Moe added the beta’s bantering. “And how was I to know it would lead to Kriegs starting her own Tai Chi session. Then almost slapping Boxx in the face.”  
“Girls,” Boxx gently chastised the younger players as she and Foudy stepped into the room. “I’m fine. I grew up around rough housing siblings. I also play with all of YOU! So what is a little tap of the cheek from Kriegs here,” Showing Kriegs she was not upset, Box petted Kriegs’s cheek. That earned Boxx the quietest of purrs as Ali settled into Alex Morgan’s arms.  Lute music still playing, Alex swayed a few minutes like she did when babysitting with the veteran players pups. It seemed to have the same effect because after a few minutes, Ali Krieger was once more sleeping in her arms.     
“Nooo” Ali mumbled in her sleep when Morgan tried to put her on the bed. “I don’t want to sleep here.” The omega complained. Instinctively and though the baby omega did not realize it, Ali wanted to nest  “No Lexi.” Ali protested.  
“Let’s get little warrior home,” Boxx told the group. “Medical is releasing her to her quarters to recuperate and settle into herself.  
“Doc says she needs a familiar calm relaxing environment,” Foudy added. “As long as she has someone to be with her, she is free to go to her own bed.”  
“Well, let’s go,” Alex spoke up shifting Ali in her arms, “I know the way. “  
“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” HAO agreed throwing a pillow at Moe who was once again fiddling on her phone. “Get your lazy ass up Brian.”  
“OK, I will just text coach we are leaving and going to Krieg’s place,” Julie told the group as they collected everything and stepped out into the hall. “Let’s get Ali home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I tried to mix some humor into this part. I hope I succeeded. I appreciate those who helped me during the process of writing this. I also appreciate those who have read and offered comments and kudos. Please let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11 "Put the Ball into Play" Alpha's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas of the team meet with some surprise revelations. After discussing the situation, they develop a new understanding of the situation.

“Alpha Meeting”

 

“OK, now that we are here,” Pia commented standing up and going over and shutting the door of the meeting room.  I have some film from the Bundesliga .“ Jill quietly clicked a button on her laptop and the television lit up into a game of women’s European Soccer. The group would watch the film while they waited for the keepers to join them.  
Ashlyn Harris slipped into the conference room following quietly after Naeher and Solo.  Though this was technically at midfielder meeting, it was essentially a meeting of the team’s alphas. Hope had explained Pia felt it appropriate pulling all the alphas together jointly. Ash was surprised at the video running on a screen of what seemed to be a match of two club teams. Looking at the stadium, the blonde felt there was something familiar to it that she could not quite put her finger on. It was difficult to make her brain do anything but think of Ali. She had no desire to be here and was only here because it was mandatory. She wanted to be with Ali. She wanted to, no she needed to keep her as close as possible for both their sakes.  But both Solo and Naeher had showed up at medical with what it seemed was a majority of the midfielders.   Solo had all but picked her up to make her leave Ali and the only reason she didn’t put up a fight was O’Reilly, Foudy and Boxx had all produced chairs and had taken up a vigil around the bed.   Harris instinctively knew Ali was safe and Hope had assured her that if something happened, one of the betas would call her.  
Pia looked over at Ashlyn and spoke, “You played in the German league didn’t you?”  Pia was careful not to give anything away of why they were looking at European Women’s Football of a game played sometime back.

“Yes,” the blonde keeper spoke her eyes tracking back and forth between the screen and her coach’s face. “Brings back memories.” Ashlyn remarked her eyes widening at the film.  This film was obviously from a televised game. When the camera panned to a particular player Ashlyn’s jaw dropped.  Gods this was from the same time period that she had been in Germany.  The fact that the players were watching film was not a big deal. What struck Harris was her eyes were drawn to this one particular player.  There was something familiar that she could not put her finger on.  Ash had played in Europe for two seasons. Maybe she knew this player from that time period. She definitely felt she had played in that stadium.

As she searched the film for clues, a thought struck.  She knew this team. She had played against them in her stint with a rival club team in Germany.  How could she forget this one match when one of the mid fielders had kept coming at her like a pesky gnat. She had been fresh from school. This had been one of her first games. She had felt like she was fighting to keep her team in the match the whole damn  ninety minutes. Harris wondered what Pia was up to with this film. She had assumed that the meeting’s purpose had to be to discuss the well-being of Ali. She hoped it was not a critique of her playing years before becoming blonde. She was certainly not going to volunteer the fact she was playing in this particular game .  
“That you Harris? Not a natural blonde I see,” Alyssa teased causing Ashlyn’s eyes to widen. “Oh, looks like you had your hands full that day.”  
“You’re such a baby,” Abby teased, “And look at those baby cheeks.”  
Ash felt she could just melt away in the floor then. She was sure she was blushing.  
“Who is the girl in the ponytail?” Hope asked trying to deflect the attention from her rookie. “Something damn familiar about her.”  
“Definitely keeping your backline occupied running to keep up with her,” Carli commented, “attacking like a mosquito. You are just swatting the ball and she just brings that ball straight back to you.”  
“Relentless,” Mia commented leaning forward and cocking her head. She grabbed her glasses in an effort to improve her vision to read the back of the jersey.   It was not easy. The game was fast paced and the player that Ashlyn had constantly defend against. Mia had been briefed earlier that Pia was showing this film to the alpha players. Christie had even given her the jersey number to look for. But not familiar with the football club, Mia searched for the player on the field.  “That center just broke those defenders and  lined that shot up perfectly,” Mia observed  watching in rapt attention.  
“Shit, badass save rookie,” Hope praised. “Took a face full of grass with that one that day didn’t you.”  
“You have no fuckin idea, good thing I was a brunette back then. I had wet grass clinging to my hair. It would have had blonde with green streaks,” Ashlyn remembered smiling then frowning as she watched the midfielder’s hat trick and the crowd going wild. Her opponent scored but had not stopped to celebrate. She was back on the ball stealing it back after a bad pass and this time scoring from top of the box.  
“Ohhhhhh!” ARod cheered, “She got you. She seems to have the crowd’s attention.”  
“I played that scene in my mind for weeks. It made me work harder.  My club did not make the playoffs though so we didn’t play that team again that year. I only played two season then came back to the states. But that game motivated me to the point that the majority of my games by mid-season were clean sheets” Ashlyn admitted to the small group of alpha players.  
“This game is full of lessons and opportunities to motivate us to be better” Hope agreed, “You had no chance at that shot Rookie. It was perfect placement.”  
“Hope could not have even gotten that one kid,” Lys agreed with the number one keeper. “At least you were not wearing white. Dark red hides the grass stains,” Naeher teased.  
“That girl Hope asked about looks so familiar,” Press told the group and quiet murmurs of agreement followed. All but Mia, who gave her coach a questioning stare.

Holy crap, Mia thought to herself. I would have never guessed if I only had what I had witnessed myself recently. That is totally on you Hamm, the football veteran told herself.  You totally have only allowed yourself to see Ali Krieger as a spoiled angry omega and dismissed anything else either professionally or privately.  Christie’s right, we need to take this kid under our wing. 

 

“Ladies, this is Alexandra Krieger, Midfielder,” Pia spoke up.  “Krieger has been constantly courted by clubs all over Europe. The reason being her versatility.  She could play box to box, holding midfield and most recently had switched to defensive middle due to another teammate’s injury.”  
“How many of you have that versatility over your careers?” Pia asked pointedly. “And I don’t mean when you were pups. I mean professionally. Krieger has played three different midfield positions with prowess and now has a potential to be the most versatile of player in all of women’s soccer. She has experience and success offensively. The instinctive Omega instinct to protect and defend makes her the best-rounded player on this team. “  
“Krieger’s presence here is not a rescue/refuge goodwill gesture to a German Club” Pia continued. “She is here based on merit and US Soccer feels her a worthy investment long term towards another Gold medal and the next World Cup. It is far too easy for countries, clubs and league officials to get lost in the sexual labelling and impose their conception of the person’s ability to contribute for a team based on their gender identity.”  
“It is important that each of you as alphas on this team don’t fall into the same mindset,” Ellis added clearing her throat.  “Your job as alphas are to care for your team and team family so you can succeed in your personal and professional lives. Krieger’s incident yesterday with the tree  brings to light a blatantly obvious area  each person in this room need to improve upon. You are the alphas and the leadership so to speak. Your teammates will look to your example. Take care of and build up each of your teammates,” Ellis spoke pointedly.  
“The team is only as strong as your weakest link” Pia spoke up “And frankly, right now you have a challenge before you to invest in your omega teammate. “

Ashlyn was having a hard time listening to coach all of a sudden. She was going through a shock that she had crossed paths with Alexandra Krieger once before. It felt like a lifetime ago but not really timewise.  
“I challenge you to think of our new player roster additions with the mindset of what they can accomplish not what they are or are not,” Pia told her team as the recorded match ended and Krieger’s team were celebrating. “Dominance will only get you so far on the pitch as you know. It’s the same in our soccer family and I expect you to step up and show some respect to a teammate who is going through a great challenge personally and professionally to what some deem as a “lower” position in life and on the field.”  
“That is off the field too, “Ellis added, “That means some “forward thinking” to make each of our members stronger, confident and see to their physical, emotional, mental and in some cases, sexual in pair bonds.”  
“Ladies, you need to step up,” Pia told them. “I have observed players ignoring Krieger or not engaging with her off the pitch because you don’t wish to take on a challenge and work through some negativity. How is this any different than playing against the toughest of opponents? You treat Krieger as your baby sister and team rookie that needs your time and attention. If I don’t see a change in your behavior  you sit on the bench. Do we understand each other?”  
“Yes coach,” the forwards and keepers said in unison.

“Bottom line, Krieger is a special individual who deserves the same special treatment,” Pia told all the alpha players.  “She needs each of you right now. She needs the team right now because contrary to what you see with your eyes, underneath there is a mature, seasoned  professional Footballer who is a new young omega and she is still in transition…. Think on that,” Pia voice lowered as she stated the last three words in a lower slow voice tone for emphasis.  
“She is still in transition,” Jill elaborated, “And as alpha’s I ask each of you individually and collectively, what are you going to do about it?”  
Looks were exchanged around the room among the alpha players.  They had never had an omega presenting in their soccer family on any of the current team member’s tenure.  By the time one of the player’s pups had matured to that point, most had retired and left here.  
“Mhmm, unexpected, but it makes sense,” Hope Solo muttered under her breath but everyone heard her just the same. “Did Krieger have a nest over in Europe?” Hope decided to move the conversation to how they could work on fixing the problem. Solo could only handle so much talk of the why or things or emotions and feelings. “How long a time period did she present till she arrived here?”  
“Forty Eight hours,” Pia told the group. “And I honestly don’t know the allowances they made for Krieger. I do know she was kept in a hospital care till she got on a plane to come back to the states.”  
“Well, fuck that,” Ashlyn said back crossing her arms trying to keep from getting angry. Her nostrils flared as she felt a flood of anger bubble just below the surface. Ash had no idea who to get mad at though. “She didn’t even have time to fuckin nest.”  
“Cool it Rookie,” Hope elbowed Harris’s side hard enough to get her attention but careful enough not to send her new keeper into an angry mess.  “Team has to understand the situation before we can work on a solution. The team has your back and your intended’s also”  
“Hope’s right,” Alyssa told the number three keeper, “We just had to get a kick in the ass to see the situation for what it is. And Krieger is our backline and our responsibility to keep her strong.”

“What does a new omega need?” Sydney Leroux asked honestly. One of her parents had been an alpha and the other a beta. She had not had any siblings and honestly had very little dealings with omegas until she started playing professionally. Not being mated, Sidney did not have an omega mate to have cared for physically or emotionally.  
“A sense of safety,” Mia answered almost immediately. “With a lot off assurances of that fact.”  
“Tender words and soft touches,” Carli contributed thinking of her long term friendship and now courtship with Whit. “Assurances of her importance, beauty and priceless value. I learned yesterday that you can’t just turn on the alpha pheromones with Krieger and expect the result you want.  She doesn’t know us or trust us. She has not played a single game with us yet.”  
“Carli’s right on that one,” ARod admitted thinking about yesterday. “We  learn from this mistakes and like coach says  and do our jobs on and off the pitch. We need to do a better job of taking care of our baby omega teammate.”  
“She’s afraid of alphas and while I can’t change that, we can change the here and now” Ashlyn’s frustrated voice turned into a low growl. Hope  got out of her seat and wrapped the surprised alpha in a behind the back hug. No words were spoken but none were needed. Ashlyn felt the #1 keeper’s support and gesture of concern. Ashlyn realized now it was not just for her intended.  Her anger abated, Ashlyn relaxed into the hug before stepping back more control of her emotions. Ash nodded at Solo in silent thanks.  
“Environment is important,” Alpha Coach Pia Sunhage admitted with the blunt honesty she always expected from her players, “A quiet, patient, calm, stress free, which I can honestly say Krieger has not had.”  
“You’re not one hundred percent at fault for that,” Jill told her alpha mate coach and the alpha players. “Some of this is on Ali. She has fought her omega status tooth and nail. Her rebellion has made her negative and unpleasant.  This morning the doctor diagnosed that Ali is going through her transition and told her so. Presenting and then the transition is not without adjustment for anyone. Think back to your family and friends.  When one of them  presented omega, how were they cared for?”

“Well,  let me state the obvious here,” ARod told the group, “ Krieger has challenged everyone and everything that throws the label of omega on her. She sees the very word “omega” as a negative.. It’s going to take time to replace all negative mindset about her gender identity. It may never happen.”  
“No, I don’t believe that,” Ashlyn growled and stood up starting ARod in the face with her nostrils flaring. Hope and Lys each put a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder gently pushing Harris down to her seat.  
“We got your back Harris and if Krieger can adapt so well on the field she can do so here with us, with you,” Hope told Ashyln. “You got to be positive. We all need to be,” Hope chastised and challenged all those in the meeting.  
“You all haven’t known Ali as long as I have, for those who don't know, Ali is my godchild.” Jill spoke up about her goddaughter. “She has incredible strength, drive and ability to learn. She also feels all feelings deeply. She is still in shock and nobody has given a reason for her not to be angry.  We need to change that now.”  
“This is not like taking a penalty kick and shove the facts down her throat,” Carli tells the others going back to what she had said earlier about how to approach Ali. “You can’t handle this head on like a kick to goal expecting results and an easy point. More like the outside back moves the ball. Then a pass from midfield to the winger to get the ball lined up before setting up for a kick towards goal,” Lloyd finishes her thought using a soccer reference that they all understood.  
“Get other players involved. Move your backline forward to assist in getting into the net,”Jill Ellis interjected liking Carli’s example.    
“And if you don’t have the shot, you have other teammates send over that cross to the wings,” Pia also interjected.  
“And if there is a miss, get the ball back,” Leroux interjects now grasping hold of what both Pia, Jill and Carli were talking about.    
“Baby Horse and Cap has already taken some pretty good shots on goal,” Press looked over at Tobin who was the third in Alex and Pres’s trio nodding at the usually quiet Heath to speak up.  
“ I have seen HAO and beata middies slowly  coming up to put the ball on target for the score,” Tobin spoke matter-a-factly. “We  need to move forward to offer the assist.  
“I’ve been on the bench more often than not on this one Harris,” Abby Wambach finally broke her silence also to address Ashlyn directly.   “I’m good for the cross or to put the ball in goal now.”  
“Me too,”Press spoke up followed up by an echo of agreement of all the alphas.  
“So the goal is what exactly?” Sydney asked Pia wanting to make sure she understood completely just what they were trying to accomplish here with Krieger.  
“First and foremost our goal is getting Krieger healthy and stable”Pia spoke up, “That begins with aiding Kriger in this period of late onset transition,”Pia explained. “Physically, emotionally and mentally.”  
“And secondly, acclimation to being a player on our squad under the banner of the United States Soccer Program,” Jill spoke up knowing she best explain further. “ Building her into a functional cohesive part of our program here on the pitch. Off the field, guiding her into understanding of our way of life here.That means, not just compliance of rules and responsibilities but for Ali to understand, accept and find fulfillment as an omega paired defender for the US National Soccer Team.”  
“Direct approach and lectures don’t work with Kriegs,” Hope spoke up letting those who didn't interact much with Ali understand.  “Kelley has spoken, yelled and demanded till she was blue in the face about what Krieger was expected to do and what the rules both from US Soccer and gender rules were.” Rolling her shoulders and sighing Hope continued, “All that resulted in was Kriegs alienating not just Kel but all the defenders with Krieger getting in trouble with more frequency..”  
Quiet whispers and discussion between the players was broken off by a comment from Mia.  
“I think it is a matter of setting Kriegs up so she scores herself  into the net of success as a person and a player,” Mia said thoughtfully, “It may just be a matter of approach to guide her to self acceptance and better choices.”

“Subtle tactics then,  just like getting Ryan to take a bath,” ARod added. “Gentleness with tender words and soft touches of reassurance has  better success with Ryan when she is being a difficult pup”

“Yeah, that tactic works well on Pinoe too and she is “FULL GROWN”,” Abby quipped wanting to lighten the mood, “How else do I get her lazy ass to those water aerobics classes that Sarah insisted we implement on Monday Mornings.” Abby gives a quick glance over at Pinoe who stuck her tongue out at her.  
“You don’t use tender words or touches asshole,” Pinoe quipped back, “You just bribe me with food. And then you don’t even cook it. Sarah does.”  
“It works on you one hundred percent of the time so why change tactics?” Abby told her good friend since they were teenagers. “Little Katie gives you hugs and kisses when she accompanies me to get your lazy ass up.”  
“That said, with a difficult pup there must be specific expectations, consequences for misbehaving then forgiveness and caring” Mia added thinking more and more like a parent and not as veteran seasoned soccer player. “And it must be consistent.”  
“Part of her is so young and fragile,” Ashlyn agreed not sure why she was being so open with the players she had only known a short time.  “And then there’s the seasoned experienced side that is hard, battle tested fighter and scraper whose actions match her words.”  
“So Kriegs is like our kid sister, we are her older sisters, Harris is cock blocked and Cap is the mother. What’s the plan now?” Abby asked after a few more moments of discussion of between the alphas. Hamm rolled her eyes at Wambach but knew Abby would know it was all an act. The veteran forward and midfielder had been trying to lighten the tension in Harris and had succeeded. Ashlyn Harris had even smiled at their antics.  
“Shit,, that makes Hamm the sire,” Hope spoke crisply, “Shut it Wambach, don’t go there. It might be true but just shut the fuck up” Though Solo kept a straight face, Lys started laughing and soon the whole room erupted.  
It was Pia that  moved the discussion back to topic. She moved over to a large pad of paper on an easel and grabbed a marker.  “What are some specific actions we are going to take as a group to assist our newly presenting omega defender?”  
“Krieger needs a nest,” ARod stated bluntly.  
“Agreed,” Pia stated, “ US Soccer has never had a situation like this here on our senior team and don’t have a set plan for a transition of an omega’s body changes”  
“That’s no excuse,” Ashlyn muttered her hands clenching and unclenching in frustration. She hated just sitting here talking. They needed to be doing something. She needed to be doing something.  
“Nope its not,”Hope told the players gathered in the small room. “So no more explanations or talk of blame. Let's put the ball in play.”  
Ashlyn Harris felt her shoulders loosen and felt all anger she felt earlier fade. Her team did have her back and Ali’s too. Ashlyn realized then and there, this group was a family and she and Ali were going to be lucky to have them. And she was seeing Hope Solo would always be there to break through the mindless bull-shit here on this team.  
Amy and Press’s cell phones buzzed an alert for a text message at the same time on the board room table.  The two  looked down curiously both knowing  they both received the same message at the same time. Both read the text quickly and looked up  silently communicating with their eyes to one another.  
“The betas have put the ball in play as far as the agenda it seems,” ARod spoke a tint of humor in her voice using the same figure of speech as Solo had just shared. Amy did not dare use the same words that  Julie had used on the  text to her. Her mate was beyond pissed. “The betas have  just placed an eviction notice on Krieger’s quarters. They have just moved her out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough ending today of a great season for my Orlando Pride. What a great season overall though. Thanks for those who have commented and sent kudos. Here is another chapter for you.  
> I would love to hear from you.


	12. Chapter 12 " Unacceptable"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is released from medical and the betas take her back to her assigned room.

3.3My Keeper  
“UNACCEPTABLE” “Beta Rebellion”

“This way,” Alex Morgan told Boxxy who had a sleeping Alexandra Krieger in her arms as they walked up the hall where the VIP rooms and the coaching staff apartments were. It was an area that the players rarely came to. They may occasionally get invited to the Sundhage and Ellis’s apartment at the end of the hall but there was not a reason to come down here to the far end, the rarely used VIP rooms for important national and international soccer official guests.  
“What the hell is she doing here on this wing anyway?” Julia Foudy asked re-tucking the blanket around the sleeping omega.  
“There is no open rooms til the new additional wing is finished,” Shannon told her teammate. “Remember after your last set of twins were born three years ago and Cap’s twins on top of her and Mia’s other two pups, all the extra rooms were converted.”  
“I have never been up here before,” Moe spoke looking over at their coach’s apartment right by the elevator.  
“I almost feel I am going past the principal’s office or something. It’s so quiet and there is no light in these halls,” Heather joked as she walked quickly past the coach’s apartment door.

“Mhmmm, “Foudy agreed with the sentiment. Foudy was deep in thought. Foudy felt the same vibe her fellow betas did about this floor. She was not real happy with herself for the fact that she had a teammate basically living in a hotel room and had been for a few weeks. Foudy had not given thought of where Kriegs was living. “I can’t believe I had not noticed she was not on the wing with the defenders,” she finally said shaking her head.

“Boxxy and you have pups,” Alex Morgan spoke turning around from a particular door that was Krieger’s room. “You do your job on the pitch, train and look after your pups. You are busy and Krieger has not been very social since coming here.”

“No excuse,” Foudy retorted. “Krieger was a beta midfielder like us.  We can understand where she is coming from better than the others.”  
“Krieger is our teammate and we have her back and when she wakes up we will tell her so,” Boxxy told her two beta teammates looking down at Ali who was light snores that were so cute and adorable. Krieger had her head tucked on Boxxy’s shoulder.  Ali Krieger definitely had a cute expression when she was not ranting and cursing at the world. Though the two people she targeted with her negativity had been particularly Ellis and O’Hara.  
“She is a little princess under all that warrior,” Heather told the others that did not know Kriegs as well as Baby Horse and herself. “But don’t let her hear you call her either one. She will tackle you quicker than O’Hara does when you take her chocolate milk.”  
Alex fished the master key out of her pants pocket Pia had given her and opened Krieger’s door. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Her gasp got HAO and Moe’s curiosity up so they pushed past the two veteran betas to stand with Baby Horse.

“Hollywood, Boxx,” HAO told the two betas who were mothers on the squad. “You both have kids. If you had one present in a couple of years, would you leave her in a room like this?”  
Foudy said nothing just stepped forward as the sea of the younger betas parted for her to step in the door. Boxxy stepped inside also with Krieger in her arms. Both veterans looked at the room with a critical eye.

 

There were no personal items to speak of. The lighting was poor with only a bright overhead light. The  single window let indirect light at best. Krieger did not have a second option of a soft lighting of a table lamp either. A comforter and thin blanket were on the bed with a single pillow. Though Foudy was a beta, her life experiences had taught her enough that omegas needed proper bedding for comfort. Softer and natural light was easier on their eyes and a sense of well-being was best produced by a space that had a warm personal touch. Hell, everybody did even her alpha mates, ARod and Chen, liked fluffy pillows and the softest of blankets. Neither of them would ever admit to that though.   
“No Heather, I would not and I don’t think Kriegs should be here either and if it comes to it I will offer up my couch,” Julie Foudy spoke knowing that with two mates and two daughters it was already crowded. Her mates would support her though and agree because they would trust her that Krieger getting out of this room was important. Truthfully, it would not be a good fit for Krieger to stay with ARod, Chen and Foudy but it told the other betas just how much Foudy felt about Kriegs currently assigned living space.  
“This is messed up,” Moe told the group checking the bathroom. It was a simple shower. It did not even have a bathtub to enjoy a nice relaxing bath. Moe stepped out of the doorway to show HAO and Foudy could come in to see what she meant. “I could not even use any of my goodies from Bath and Body Works in here.”  
Alex Morgan felt all the eyes except for Krieger on her.   She had been the one to lead the others here. None of her teammates knew the way. Alex had been at Ali’s door numerous times coaxing her out.  
“You’ve seen her,” Foudy remarked as she shook her head at the sterile, cold environment the team’s baby omega had been living in. “You were the one that got Krieger to come out of her room for the first time.” Foudy was still upset at herself for not been more aware of this circumstance and her emotions were showing. Normally, Foudy’s words would not been so crisp to Baby Horse who had done nothing but show a lot of patience and friendliness to Ali Krieger.  
“Ok, Hollywood,” Boxxy finally spoke up her voice calming to all in the room. “Girls, we all agree this room is not appropriate. I am wondering the same thing too though Alex. We know you came down the elevator from this floor a number of times with Kriegs. What gives?”  
“She never let me in,” Alex defended. “Kelley had warned me that Ali was super private and after what had happened to her not to invade her space.” Blinking back a tear, Alex reached out an arm on Boxxy’s. “Don’t put her down Shannon. We can’t leave her HERE!”

“She’s right Boxx,” Foudy, the other more seasoned beta midfielder agreed. “This may be okay for an overnight for some bigwig Canadian team official but it’s not healthy for any player living here long term. This is just so wrong on some many ways”

“I don’t understand why Ellis would leave her here,” HAO spoke her train of thought aloud. Heather thought about the answer as she spoke then answered her own question. “But Ali has been very distant to Ellis.  Jill has given her space off the pitch.”  
“Probably Ellis told somebody else to assign her some quarters in an available space,” Moe gave her opinion walking to the bed and back out to the window. There was a parking lot and some offices nearby. Nothing particularly scenic. “Bet they had never been in here either. Who set up these rooms anyway?”  
“Please, you have to understand,” Alex told her teammates her eyes blinking back tears. “If I had known, I would have never left her here. I would have gone to Tobs and Chris to see about her staying with me.” Alex inhaled trying to calm herself. HAO, Foudy and Moe embraced in a three way hug  
“We know Lex,” Foudy spoke putting an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “And I am sorry about how I spoke just now. It was accusatory and unfair. You have a heart of gold and were the first one Krieger would talk to because how much you reached out to her. Forgive me please?”  
“Nothing to forgive,” Alex replied looking down at Ali. “Just please tell me Jules that you and Boxx won’t leave Kriegs in here. No matter if the new living spaces aren’t finished and supposedly we have no room for Kriegs, and she was not a planned player acquisition. Probably thought that it was better to stick her in here.  It would have been better if they camped her out on the pitch in a tent,” Alex finished sarcastically.  
“Let’s go girls,” Boxx told her beta teammates turning with Ali still in her arms asleep and starting out the door into the hall.  
“There is literally no place to put Kriegs,” Moe spoke up telling the group the obvious. “If there was not there is no way Ellis would stick her on the VIP wing. Kriegs may be angry with Jill right now but coach would not put her here as punishment. Right??” Moe questioned hoping she was right.  
“I don’t know,” Foudy said honestly, “And it’s not our job to speculate or jump to any conclusions. It is our job to be midfielders just like Pia talked about.  We are the glue girls. We are here to go back and help our defender. That’s what we are going to do.”  
“Well, we need to step up gals,” Alex told her teammates, “US Soccer may not have been prepared for this situation and yes they will say they have no current housing arrangements for Kriegs since she was not a planned allocation BUT this is not acceptable.”  
“So where we going?” HAO asked popping a piece of gum in her mouth with a twinkle in her eye, “I spy a beta rebellion here.  Hollywood, Boxx? When is the last time you went against the status quo and the federation’s arrangements either on pitch or off.”  
“We’re going against the federation?” Moe told HAO. “We are going against the coaches?”  
“Yeah, we are just wanting to get their attention,” Alex spoke with a voice of confidence  not really giving a flip if this upset the coaches, trainers, US Soccer or any of the politicians that would take offense for the beta’s protest of the baby omega defenders living situation.   
Standing in the quiet deserted hallway near the elevator, the group pondered where to take Ali. They were in agreement not to take her back to the medical unit and they had ruled out Ali’s assigned room.  While Foudy and Boxx pondered how their mates would react bringing a changing omega in their crowded busy households, the others pondered where to go so Boxx would not have to keep holding Ali.  
“I got it!” HAO told the group. “It’s perfect. It is still early,” HAO told the group looking at her watch. “Nobody there yet so we could get set up and settled in before people start coming through.  And Alex, you're a genius !” Taking Alex’s hand in hers and crooking her finger at Boxx, Foudy and Moe, “Follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, commenting and the kudos. It means a me and feeds my muse to keep writing.


	13. "Crashing the NWSL Columbine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team betas move Ali somewhere the omega defender feels the most home. Can you guess where? Dawn Scott couldn't be more pissed. A stand-off begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. Kudos and Comments are welcome and very appreciated. Together we can get through this off-season.

“Oh,no way HAO,” Moe exclaimed her eyes widening as she realized where Heather was going. The group of betas had walked in step with each other through the hallway to the main floor, through the back corridor and out the side door away from offices, residential, P.T. and medical.  
Her eyes following the path to one of the training fields. A large tent had been set up off to the side of it just under some trees in the shade. Coolers were set up on the ground, there were folding tables on the ground ready to be set up as well as stacks of chairs.

“This is your idea?” Alex Morgan deadpanned noticing a few vans in the parking lot. A line off in the distance of vehicles waiting at the guardhouse waiting to get through security. “HAO you know what day it is. Seriously you bring us out here?”

“Oh lighten up Baby Horse, when did you get all serious anyway. You been hanging with Tobs to long getting all broody and moody,” HAO teased Alex poking in the ribs. “It’s just the NWSL Columbine.”

“Alex is right to be concerned,” Julie spoke up getting off her phone where she had been texting her mate. “While I admit this will get the attention of the federation, is this really the best way to meet our objective? And what about maintaining Ali’s privacy?”

“So we put down the tent flaps or something?” HAO countered not wavering from her idea. “You know this will work. Brandi will be here scouting out for Sky Blue. Michelle for the Reign. They are still one of us, we can get more on our side.”

“I think maybe we should just maybe call Mittsy, she lives only a few miles away and coaches the U-20’s,” Boxx spoke up trying to do the most mature thing for the good of Ali and the team. “She doesn’t have any pups yet and has a nice house with a guest bedroom.”

“Gals, do you really want to be having this conversation out on the sidewalk,” HAO reasoned with her teammates, “Lets just go to the tent. Get Ali comfy, go get some air mattresses or something. We already have the bottled water in the cooler and looks like catering already set up some foods for the coaching staff and athletes.”

“Ok HAO, agreed,” Foudy spoke up after looking first into Boxx’s eyes and the two having a quick non-verbal conversation. “We can discuss this further in the tent. The longer we stand here the more risk we take of the coaches or Dawn seeing us.”

“I never thought I’d see the day that Julie and Boxx would be sneaking around with us,” Moe spoke under her breath with almost a skip in her step.

“Just where have you been sneaking off to Morgan Brian,” Foudy asked but the gleam in the younger player’s eyes made her loose interest in an answer, “Forget I asked, I sense that you may share something that will be utterly insane, hormonal or I will feel obligated to report you to Cap.”

“Just don’t bail on us now,” HAO told the older veteran, “Without you how we going to convince Brandi and the others to back us instead of the federation.”

“One team HAO,” Foudy assured nodding at Heather before looking over at Ali who surprisingly had not woken once in all of the movement and discussion going on around her. “I see a line of cars over at the security gates to the parking lot so we best get a move on if we are to commandeer that spot.”

Completely on instinct, the betas took positions around Boxx shielding the omega defender from view. Clustered together they walked without speaking past Dawn who was speaking with Sarah and her team of trainers..   

“Just act natural,” Alex spoke under her breath, “HAO, this is your bright idea you and Moe go fix the tent flaps so the tent’s enclosed while I run over to the equipment storage shed and get some of those exercise mats.”

Dawn Scott was in a mood. She had gotten an earful from Pia on not answering her cell phone It had been had been on buzz because of the VIP coaches she had in the car.  She and Sarah had left at 5 ass am to pick up the head coaches of Arsenal and Man City  from their international flight.  It was a huge big deal for the two head coaches to be here. Though not part of the NWSL, there was to be a dialogue discussion with the club about doing a series of friendlies with some of the NWSL clubs. With the National Soccer League partnering with the NWSL, US Soccer was the obvious place for a meet and greet.  She didn’t like to talk on the phone while she was driving anyway. So by the time she had gotten to campus, she had been on the ear of a rant from Pia. The head coach did not appreciate what she felt was the fitness coach ignoring her phone calls.  Dawn had a feeling this might be about Kriegs, Jill and Pia were responding more like parents to Ali than her coaches. Dawn understood the situation was complicated for them, especially Jill.

Dawn had witnessed a whole new side to Jill Ellis since Ali Krieger had come to live here. Jill had felt a great deal of stress since Ali had come to live here with them. She knew that the beta coach was hurting from the fractured relationship with her god-child. . She had seen the look in Jill’s eyes each and every confrontation with her god-daughter.  Jill’s eyes had literally looked stricken when Cheney had interrupted  a last minute meeting  yesterday afternoon..The meeting had ended abruptly. Jill had all but rushed out of the room.  Since then Pia’s alpha was coming out in a major way. With all going on with Krieger on top of hosting the NWSL Columbine and the VIP’s out of England, Dawn had just been on the receiving end of Sunhage’s short temper. And she was sure to get more of that temper if things didn’t go smoothly.  As fitness coach for the national team and director of fitness for the NWSL it was her job to make things go smooth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dawn saw  some of the senior team players walking towards the central training field on the paved path. She had been walking through the parking lot to give to the guard at the security gate a final list of the recruits coming today. The trainer squinted with a critical eyes noting it was a few of her midfielders plus forward Alex Morgan.  They were walking extremely close together which was odd. Something was up. She was sure of it.    The sounds of honking horns and the security guard calling her name asking if she wanted to open the gates now drew her attention away from the scene she was observing. She watched HAO and company as she spoke to the security at the gate.  The gals were going into one of the tents.

“What the hell is going on?” she grumbled under her breath as she motioned for the staff who would be directing parking over to her to give them final instructions. She had a schedule to keep. And dealing with the middies was not on the agenda. So after final words to the parking attendants,, she motioned the gates open. The NWSL clubs could get their coaching and training staff people out to set up. The athletes were to start arriving in forty five minutes.

After a closer look, Dawn determined it was the team’s betas that were walking quickly to the participant’s hydration and rest tent  .  A few of them stayed under the tent. A few others were walking to the players locker room area. Dawn watched the ususual coming and goings while trying to keep to her agenda. 

 

Trainging mats and towels? What the fuck? She asked herself putting her fingers to her lips to whistle to them before stopping herself. She couldn’t risk making a scene.  People were now getting out of their vans, cars and an RV in the parking lot.  It was  not just coaches and NWSL team scouts  getting here. Dawn noted some of the media was walking her direction. She assumed it was to get an early interview before the day started. She rapped her pen on her clipboard angrily as she watched HAO and Bean walk out of the laundry building with pillows and blankets.  

Oh, damn, Dawn cursed under her breath. Julie Foudy of all people was out there. The two women’s eyes connected for a split second. Foudy was pulling down the side of the tent flaps. Dawn’s and anybody else’s view that was coming out of the parking lot their direction had now been removed.

What are they doing in there?.   She needed to figure what the hell was going on and evict her players from that tent before anybody else got here. Hell, ESPN was supposed to be here today to cover the columbine with their television crews for the day to do a special piece.  Fox Sports was to be here later in the day to interview the coaches of Arsenal and Man City and talk about why they were in America at the NWSL Columbine.   

Unable to contain herself from confronting her players any longer, Dawn fired off some loud expletives and stormed in the direction of the tent.  She only got so far though before being stopped by the ringing of her phone. She looked down at the screen and saw it was Pia. There was no way she was not answering the phone this time. With a sigh she pressed the answer button. Pia would want to know what was going on. Thing was, she wanted to know that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and I thank all of you who are helping me polish the chapters before I post them. Yes I know there is not a Columbine for the NWSL but why the hell not? I would love it wouldn't you? Just like I would love an All Star Match. Wouldn't you?


	14. Chapter 14 "The Three Alexandras"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team betas relocate themselves and Ali. They forgot however that today was the NWSL Combine and National Team Scouting Day. Another familiar character I am adding to this fictional soccer universe is introduced.

Chapter 14  “The Three Alexandras”

“What the hell do each of you think you are doing out here?” Pia’s voice thundered, hands on hips looking at her beta players releasing the strongest of alpha pheromones. “I gave orders for each of you to keep your teammate company,” Pia said carefully. The head coach was painfully aware that the eyes of the press, coaches, NWSL officials were all on her. Dawn stood at her left and Jill Ellis on her left.

“We are doing exactly as you told us coach,” Julie Foudy spoke up as the most senior member of the mid-fielders. The veteran was not one to cross her coaches or make trouble. She did however have strong principles of acceptable and fair conditions to work and live for her teammates. “We have stepped up and are seeing to the welfare of our teammate Coach Sunhage,” Julie answered respectfully. The beta was not cowed by the strong alpha scent. Foudy was mated to two alphas and long acclimated to any scenting thanks to ARod and Cheney.

“And how does moving into the   NWSL Combine invited player tent figure into this?” Pia continued careful with her words because she could see a television camera crew hurriedly setting up. Other media people were on their phones filming as Morgan Brian, Heather O’Reilly, Julie Foudy and Shannon Boxx moved to stand in front of the tent entrance linking elbows.

Alex frowned at the exchange that was occurring right outside the tent. Morgan knew it was going to happen. It maybe even needed to happen. But the transitioning omega defender curled up on her lap was not responding well to it. Ali had gone pale when Pia threw out her scent. It sounded to Morgan like they were gathering a crowd from the whispers and mumbling she could hear behind the conversation between Pia and Foudy.  

“Wasssuppp?” a voice broke the beta forward's train of thought as an unexpected visitor zip back the tent covering she had snuck through.

“Harry?” Alex Morgan asked the beta who like herself played midfield. They had played against each other in college and with each other in the U-19’s.  The striking blonde beta was graduating in a few weeks from Carolina. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

“Isn’t it obvious Baby Horse?” Allie Long quipped wiping her hands on her shorts before sitting right beside the forward snuggling into Alex Morgan. Long was careful not to touch the omega in Morgan’s lap but still trying to be supportive and create a cuddle pile of three. The middie turned defender from Germany was well known in soccer circles. Long had never met Krieger and did not want to startle the omega when she was in this sensitive and fragile state. “Harry saw me in the parking lot and invited me to your “beta sit-in” on the pitch.”  Giving Alex Morgan a one arm hug around her shoulders.  “And you know me, I would never turn down chillin’ with not one but two Alexandras.”  

“You shouldn’t be here Long,” Alex spoke her body language telling the blonde middie otherwise. Alex titled her head to lay her head on Allie’s shoulder. “But I am glad you did. How did you get in here?”

“Snuck past the gaggle of your teammates, your coaches and the media,” Long said matter-of factly. “Harry is beside herself along with Chris. Really Lex? If it was not anatomically impossible, I’d say you had grown some balls.”

 

Alex felt her shoulders loosen as Long shot the bull with her.  The beta forward appreciated the the company of the playful, affectionate middie. From the sounds outside the tent, it seemed she was hearing voices of the whole team out there. She guessed that was good because it meant the coaches were listening to their players concerns.  It seemed Allie Long had that effect on the omega also.  The defender shifted her body in such a way as her head was tucked in Alex Morgan’s neck and her knees drawn up into Allie Long’s stomach. Slowly Alex’s fellow beta teammates came in one by one. First it was HAO, greeting her fellow tarheel with a huge hug before crisscrossing her legs and sitting in front of the omega facing Long and Morgan. HAO shifted to make room for Boxxy who came in next and moved to sit beside her across from Long. Boxx put her hand on Ali’s leg while HAO began to rub Ali’s back.

“Ohh, ohhhhhhhh,a cuddle pile,” Moe comes in the softest of smiles on her face. Coach Sunhage’s temper got to her when she was pulled aside to be talked to. It stung when the whole team was given a talking to about effort and results.  But Pia’s pheromones and Jill’s evil eye questing her fellow middies in front of a crowd of guests and ESPN cameras was the worst.  
She really needed this cuddle pile and she was not even an omega.  “Why don’t we do this more often?” Moe asked moving to sit on Alex’s side then stretching her legs out making sure her legs touched HAO’s.Reaching over to thread her fingers through the long dark hair of the omega, Moe spoke to the girls. “Pia’s going to have us running laps till we drop for this,” Moe moaned right along with the girls at tryouts. One of the local stations was here early and saw the commotion. They came on hard asking questions to her new intern from Stanford. I don’t know what Lacey told the reporter but ESPN is now reporting the US Women’s team is mounting a sit in protest to stop the NWSL Columbine. There is a crowd gathering girls.”

“How is Hollywood?” Alex asked concerned, “We can’t leave her as the senior middie to take the fall for us. We all decided to come out here.”  

“She’s fine Baby Horse,” Boxx assured the beta forward, “She is being flanked now by Amy and Lauren. They might not know what we saw but they trust her judgement and if she brought Kriegs out here, they know Julie had a good reason.”

 

The betas gathered heard the commotion and the voices getting louder and louder. Alpha pheromones wafted heavy in the air. The almost always calm beta players even felt themselves reacting to the scents of coaches, alpha players and the guest coaches, players and VIP’s seemingly all within scent and ear range.  Ali Krieger felt it the deepest and her sleep was growing more restless by the moment. Ash didn’t remember how she got here. One minute she was watching old film of Ali over in Europe and the next moment she was running. She had run faster than any of her new teammates. Ashlyn didn’t even know she could run that fast. All she had known was Ali needed her and Ash needed Ali. Then it seemed suddenly Ashlyn Harris was there in the holding open the tent flap staring at the cuddle pile.. Her nostrils flaring, her muscles bulging and ready for a protect or fight against what-ever was upsetting “her omega”.”

“Pookie? Ashlyn Harris, damn girl, what are you doing here all alpha bitch,” it was Allie Long that spoke up, “Calm down and get your Carolina Ass in check. Your alpha shit won’t work on me roomie and get your alpha scents rolled back in before you choke us in here,”

Ashlyn came back into herself at both the name she was called and by the person who was doing so.

“ What the hell Harris?” Carli complained gasping  from the tent’s door interrupting the reunited college roommates at UNC. The alpha midfielder was the fastest of the alphas in the room and was the only one able to keep up, barely. “Oh, hell,” Carli grumbled taking in the scene before her with a beta who was quite cozy with her fellow beta teammates. “Damn, reporter is snapping pictures. Let’s get inside Ashlyn before he sees anything,” Carli suggested. “The rest of our group will be along to join what-ever it is that our beta teammates sprung on us on NWSL Combine Day.”

“Hey join us you two," HAO invited wagging her finger at Carli and Ash. "You need to turn down the heavy alpha pheromones though,” HAO instructed her eyes telling the two alphas that she was not taking no for answer. “And Carli take off that damn Rudgers sweatshirt. It hurts Ash, Allie and my Carolina blue eyes.” Lloyd rolled her eyes but reached to pull off her sweatshirt. She surprised the girls by taking her T shirt off too so she was just in her sports bra.  Carli may come across as a dominant, terse alpha, but she was also very sensitive to her friends and teammates needs and likes. Ali needed skin to skin contact. It was an instinctual omega need especially in times of stress.  Omega’s also felt comfort by physical closeness so the young team star was all in 100 % now for Ali Krieger.  “Ash, come on,” the alpha prompted the alpha keeper beside her.

“Yeah,” HAO spoke up once more, “Show Long some of those tats you got decorating under that jacket and T Shirt.” Heather turned her head in Allie Long’s direction again, “Her body is a work of art.”  
Ashlyn blushed in spite of herself. The blonde keeper never liked to be the center of attention.  
She shrugged it off and divested herself of shirt and jacket leaving herself in her shorts, bra and tennis shoes. Ashlyn knew there was something going on. She was not sure what yet but she knew it was big to get all the betas out here that were supposed to be keeping Ali calm and provide her company.

“Why do I suddenly feel overdressed,” Moe spoke cheekily as Carli Lloyd, sat down behind Alex Morgan sitting in such a way she could watch the tent flap and guard the betas and omega from any uninvited entry.

“So I wonder where Tobin is?” Alex asked knowing Tobin would have run out here too knowing that she was involved in what had clearly become so much more than taking Ali out for some fresh air. She honestly thought HAO had forgotten what was supposed to be happening here too or they would have never been out here. They would have picked somewhere else to camp out in.

“Peace,” Tobin signalled her greeting stepping back to let in Press who was following a step behind Tobin.

“Harry! Chris” Allie exclaimed, “Look three Alexandras, all in a row. Come squeeze in.”

Not a minute later, Kelley  poked her head in the tent followed closely by Captain America and all of the rest of the team’s defenders. The remainder of the team followed in a line behind her as if going onto the pitch.,The omegas arrived with their soothing pheromones, a calmness balanced the state of mind of occupants of the tent.

“You seem to have started the match without the full squad on the pitch betas,” Christie Pierce told her squad as she and the rest of the team all settled themselves on the floor sitting close together in solidarity. The veteran defender gave a quick glance over at the team’s baby omega who now settled with her head on Ashlyn’s lap and body straddling Alex Morgan and rising soccer player, Alexandra Long.  

“Can’t go out without the full squad,” Abby quickly added.

Hope Solo said nothing just wrapped an arm around her mate who looked over at Ali not paying attention to anything else.

“And I feel overdressed,”Pinoe added ripping off her shirt as she sat down with a thud. “Damn, Jill walked back into the building with Julie and Mia as I came out. She looks like she could shit bricks. What’s the deal? HAO why do I feel like you have something to do with all of this?”

“Settle down Pinoe. Not a word HAO. We are all here. One Team Supporting Each Other to be Stronger Together,” Cap coined the phrase she used so much to motivate her squad. “Now which one of you is going to explain why we are all out here?”

“I can do that Cap,” Julie Foudy’s voice came through the tent with a solemn Mia Hamm beside her. “Can Mia and I come in?”

 

And so the teammates talked. Everyone agreed that they could not keep stay out here forever and it was both a disruption and distraction to be here.  Everyone also agreed that they did not want to take Ali back to her now “former” room.

“So we need a good location to present to Pia and Jill,” Carli challenged the group after all had been laid out for the entire group.

“And one that is in line with Ali’s needs and comfort,” Alex spoke up still feeling some guilt that she had not noticed the conditions of Ali’s assigned living space.

“And it happens now,” Ash demanded her nostrils flaring. “How dare they took her future mate in that poor excuse of an apartment.  My Queen deserves a nest.”

“We know Ash,” Hope assured her fellow alpha keeper putting her hand on the back of the rookie keepers neck to help calm the blonde.  “Who’s got some paper?”

“Broom, you are the one with all the business sense,take this down,” Christine told the other omega defender, “Top of the list, write nest.”

“Pia is in a tough spot. She has to be alpha coach following  federation protocol” Abby interjected knowing enough watching her mate work with the coaches that to get something done in a timely manner they would have to go to the top. “ If this goes through channels,Ali will have gone through her first full heat before they do anything. We need Dawn, Jill and Sarah on our side. Wouldn’t hurt to have some of the former player soccer family in our corner to get some rush refurbishing of one of the rooms in the building.”

“And if that doesn;t work?” Pinoe asked the obvious. “We are holding up the damn NWSL Combine.”

“You set up our offense ,”Foudy spoke up pointing at the piece of paper Becky had written, “We got another one of us in our back-line who can set the story straight so US Soccer doesn’t feed the public some spin and just replace us with all the U-20’s.”

“What’s wrong with the U-20’s?” Allie Long asked HAO whispering but Foudy had heard her.

“Nothing wrong with the U-20’s,” Julie told the younger player, “You will be here on the senior soon enough Long.”

“But don’t rush us out the door,” Abby replied.

“Do your time. You will appreciate it when you get there. Enjoy your time playing before you pair bond with a mate,” Hamm shared with the younger player. Mia had seen Allie Long play numerous times at UNC since both had gone to school there. Allie was a hard worker and her effort and skill would be rewarded one day.

“Yes mum,” Allie answered shyly. Long only let Mia Hamm talk to her this way. Mia was a living legend at Carolina.  “What can I do to help?” she  asked feeling invested. A lot of these players she knew the ones she didn’t she respected and admired. Plus if this was Pookie’s mate to be, Allie was all in.

“Go get another one of your namesakes kid,” Hamm told the younger player. “You know who Ally Wagner is correct?”

Of course Allie did. The woman had played on the senior team, Wagner was a two time gold medal winner in the olympics and had been one of the team rosters for the Cup that had won a bronze medal. Now the woman was a rising sports analyst.

“Yes, she was a beta middie like myself,” Long told Foudy and Hamm.

“She always will be a middie and part of the team, no matter if she is on the pitch or off,” Captain Christie Pearce spoke up.  “Go get Aly please Allie. What’s another Aly to join us.,” Pearce mumbled under her breath.  

“Are we going to be on tv ?” Moe asked excitedly. “How does my hair look?”

“As requested,” Aly Wagner spoke in a much cheery voice than the player/ broadcaster felt. “I got a whole press core jealous and wondering who I bribed to get in here” The blonde quickly surveyed the room her eyes landing last of Ali Krieger. The former player set down her purse and kicked off her shoes. “ The federation’s special envoy, Dawn, Pia and Jill look like they are giving me a look I hadn’t felt since I accidentally washed a red sock with the white uniform kits and turned them all pink.”

“So we used them for Breast Cancer Awareness Month,” Cap remembered smiling at the memory before her face grew serious again. “Join the team  Alys. We may need you to lay a cross in for us.”

“Kick me the ball Cap,” Aly nodded sitting with the others, “ Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can put a shot on goal myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is all fictional and a mish mash of characters that I love wanted to add. I know they didn't play at the same time. I know their ages are a lot different in real life. But this is supposed to written all in fun so I am going with it the way my muse flows. Thanks as usual for reading, the comments and kudos. All mistakes are mine and hope they are not to distracting. This is meant all in fun. Please note that Allie Long nickname by all players is "Harry".


End file.
